The Thing in the Woods
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: The Louds are going on a nice, relaxing, and fun camping trip for the weekend. There they're planning to eat marshmallows, tell ghost stories, hike, swim in the lake, and get in touch with nature. But what they don't count on is being hunted down by an unknown creature that feeds on flesh.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

A first quarter moon slowly emerges out from a couple of fast moving clouds, it shines brightly in the quiet night sky along with the millions of stars that litters it.

Below the moon is a lushes forest, inside the forest you could hear the sounds of nocturnal animals crying in the night. Down on the forest floor it was dark with some of the moon's light illuminating the place, such as half sides of large trees and bushes.  
On the ground a raccoon was sniffing along the forest floor looking for some grubs to eat; the small rodent nose sniffs the leaves but wasn't so successful in finding anything under them.

The Raccoon lifts upright and turned its head towards a log. It scurries to it and poked its snout under it, there it found a large cricket standing there motionless. The Raccoon moves in to catch it, but stopped as its ears picked up something rustling in the leaves, coming directly towards the little rodent's location. The Raccoon stood up in alarm, a boot landing on the log made it scatter away into the bushes.

The boot belong to a forty three year old hunter named Kevin Spockmen, he was running through the woods with a very terrified expression on his face, holding his shotgun in his right hand while holding onto a bullet in the other. He puts the bullet into the shotgun, he turned around and fired blindly into the darkness behind him. Kevin hoped to god that the bullet had hit the thing that he saw earlier. The large creature that had managed to scare the living crap out of him.

* * *

He remembered how it happen. Kevin had come to the forest to hunt some deer, he had settled down in an area full of narrow tree trunks around sunset. He leaned against a tree with camouflage on him which were dry leaves and his shirt that look like tree bark.

Kevin guessed he must've slumbered off at one point because he got startled awake as an acorn fell on top of his head. It was already dark out with the sounds of crickets in the background. Kevin decided right there and then to leave, their were no deer around so it was pointless and even if he did get one, it would've been very difficult to move it in the dead of night.

However just as Kevin was about to get up, that's when he heard the sound of a twig snapping in the distance. That put him on alert, Kevin scans the area in front of him for whatever made the twig snap. His view was quite limited, so he couldn't see that much away from him, and as he continued to stare he noticed that the woods as become very quite. There were no sounds of crickets, frogs, or any nocturnal animals, it was as if someone took a magic remote and turned the forest on mute.

Something moving in the corner of his eye caught his attention, he looks and saw a dark silhouette of something big walking sideways through the tree lines. Kevin couldn't get any details of it, but from what he could see from its outline it was bigger than a grizzly bear at about 7 feet tall and walked on four legs. Kevin watched as the creature slowly walked through the tree line, he could hear it breathing along with some low growls.

The creature's lifts up its head sniffing the air, it turns in Kevin's direction poking its head up in interest. The two stared at each other, then the creature turned its body towards Kevin and then lets out a loud roar that shook his bones to the very core. Knowing that this thing was about to charge, Kevin aimed at it and fired, the creature roared in rage.

Kevin high tailed it out of there which led to his current situation of running in the woods with the unknown creature after him. Kevin fires his gun again he heard the creature roar as well crunching leaves and snapping twigs. Kevin takes a look behind him to see how close it was to him, he trips on a tree root and falls to the ground. Kevin quickly gets to his backside and sat up, he lets out a frighten gasp as the creature slowly walked towards him. Kevin grabs the shotgun that was to his side, aimed, and fired at the creature.

The bullet hits its back and recasaids back to Kevin, the bullet went through his shoulder causing him to scream in horrible pain, he feels more pain as sharp teeth clenched into his foot. Kevin was then forcefully dragged back into the dark woods, he scrambles for something to grab onto with no use, he disappeared into the darkness with his screams being completely cut off by a loud, sick crunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The final bell for the week has rung, signaling the start of every student's favorite days of the week Saturday and Sunday, two days that allow kids to stay up late and stay home relaxing without the worry of school. Kids rushed out of the school excited to start the weekend, one kid was extra excited as this weekend he was going on a fun trip.

This kid was Lincoln Loud for Lincoln this would be exciting as he and his family are going camping this weekend; now he normally wouldn't be to excited for this but two things have change then their usual times when his family go on a camping trip. For one their not going to Scratchybottom campground so that's already a plus, but the second is that their Dad's friend is letting them borrow his high tech RV, so instead of sleeping on the cold hard ground they'll be sleeping in a nice warm RV.

"So your just going be spending your entire camping trip in an RV?" His friend Clyde asked.

"Well partly, but we are going to spend a lot of time outdoors and do all shorts of camping actives. Such as hiking, swimming in a lake, go around a campfire, eat marshmallows, tell ghost stories, and even star gazing."

"That sounds like a lot of fun buddy."

"It sure will be pal, I can't wait to get there."

"When are you guys leaving?"

"Were supposed to leave when mom and dad get home."

Lincoln and Clyde arrived at Clyde's house, Clyde turned towards his house, "Well I hope you have a nice camping trip Lincoln."

"Thanks Clyde see you on Monday."

They wave goodbye to each other, before parting ways. Lincoln walked down the street towards his house while whistling a nice low tune. Lincoln also had a lot of things he needed to do like he needed to pack his clothes, comics, toothbrush and toothpaste, pillow and blanket, and of course his video games. He also knew that he would also need to help some of his sisters pack as well if they needed help.

But boy this will be a great weekend, a high tech RV, a trip to the great outdoors. Oh yes, this will be a great weekend.

* * *

To Lincoln's surprise he didn't see any of his sisters when he got home, they weren't in the living room or dinning room. Lincoln shrugged and went up stair where he would find his sisters.  
When he got to the top of the stairs he saw Lynn and Lucy packing their things. Lynn was placing some of her balls along with some other sports equipment in in her bag, Lucy was placing her Edwind bust, crystal ball, and Vampires Of Melancholia book.

"Oh yeah, this trip is going give me a chance to practice my rollerblading in the wilderness."

"And I might be able to find a nice cave to hang in, right Fangs."

Fangs the bat landed on Lynn's shoulder and smiled at her. Lynn shrieked and swatted it away, "Lucy how many times do I have to say to keep your bat off me!"

"Sorry Lynn."

* * *

Luna puts her banjo, guitar, and music sheets into her bag, while Luan placed her gags, joke book, and Mr. Coconuts in her bag.

"Dude this trip is going to be so stoking, because I am born to wild!"

"Don't get to 'wild' Luna, we got to pack our forest gear."

"Dude that was bad."

Luan holds her hands out, "Don't blame me, this author doesn't know the first thing about puns."

* * *

"Lets see, magnified glass check, beakers check, plaster cast check, DNA modifier check, test tubes check, plastic bags check. Alright everything seems to be in order now all I need to do is place this in my bag, then I shall be prepared for the trip to the wilderness."  
Lisa pulls out a remote control from her pocket and pushes a button. Her bag opens up and metal arms came out grabbing Lisa's stuff and then pulled them in nicely.  
"Excellent my new self packing bag is a success."

"Goo?" Lilly asked as she sat next to her baby bag which Rita had already packed yesterday.

"What are those things that I put in my bag you asked youngest sibling? Well they are research items I need to study the animals there, you never know if you discover something amazing."

"Poo Poo."

"Your right youngest sibling I might find something interesting in fickle matter."

A familiar odor fills the room and Lilly's diaper gets a bit larger. "Ah, that's what you meant."

Lilly smiles at her innocently, "I'll go get one of our older siblings."

* * *

"Leni put down my shirt and go get your own shirt!" Lori demanded.

"But Lori this will look good on me when I go hiking in the forest." Leni protested.

"Now Leni!"

Leni lets out whine as she puts Lori's shirt down and picked up one of her shirts. For Leni she packed all shorts of clothes and make up stuff, Lori's was the same except for her portable charger for her phone.

Lori looks at her sister and sighs, "Come on Leni, I'm sure you got something to wear."

"I don't Lori." She protested.

"Did you check your side of the closet?"

"Yes."

"Did you really check?"

"Kind of."

"Then go check again."

Leni does what Lori says and enters her side of the closet, just as Lisa came in. "Eldest sibling I need your assistance."

"What is it Lisa?"

"Lilly made another incident in her diaper."

"Alright I'll be right there." Lori exits the room with Lisa escorting her to her room. Leni then pops out of the closet with a nice green checkered shirt, "Oh this will definitely look good on me."

* * *

Lola places some bug spray in her bag and smiled in satisfaction, "There we go bags all packed." Lola turns to her sister and lets out a disgusted sigh as she watch Lana put her frog Hops in her bag.

"Why are you putting that disgusting frog in your bag?"

"Because I want to show Hops the wild."

"Then show him the pond."

"No Hops disserves to see the roughness of the forest."

"That disgusting frog doesn't need any roughness."

"At least I packed real wilderness stuff, unlike you who packed all that stuff." Lana pointed out.

"Its called being neat, unlike you I don't like being covered in dirt."

"Don't knock it till you try it." Lana simply stated, as mention her bag was filled with survival stuff such as dry sticks for fire making, tools for digging holes in case someone has to go number 2 if their to far away from the RV, and others things. Lola's bag was filled with her make up, beauty supplies, and things that will help her stay in the wilderness more bearable.

* * *

Two hours later Vanzilla pulled into the driveway with the large red and White RV pulling up alongside the yard, it lets out two loud honks. Mr. Grouse pops out from his window and shook his fist, "Keep it down louds!"

But inside the house the Loud kids rushed out of their rooms to their front yard as fast as Sonic the hedgehog. They looked up in fascination at the massive vehicle in wonder, Rita comes out of Vanzilla and joins her children on looking in wonder at the RV.

"Pretty nice isn't it kids?"

"It sure is mother, the machinery in this machine looks quite impressive." Lisa stated.

"And really shiny!" Leni added.

A window opens up and Lynn Sr. poked his head out. "Hey fam, isn't this baby a beaut."

"It sure is popstar." Luna replied.

"Well what are you guys waiting for come on in, but be careful as this is barrowed remember."

The family entered the RV and marveled it even more from the inside, the inside had nice ocean blue wallpaper, a nice long grey, leather couch, paintings of sunsets, grasslands, and oceans on the walls, a nice kitchen set, two bathrooms, a couple beds in the main area and the main bedroom, the drivers area had two comfy seats, a fuzzy steering wheel, and a bubblehead of a monkey.

"This is literately going to be great." Lori stated.

Lynn Sr. approaches them, "It sure will be kiddo, but I want you guys to be careful as I don't want to returned this as a big mess to my friend understand?" The kids nodded, and then they went to an area near the couch, and placed their bags down. "Alright now before we leave do you got all your things packed?"

They nodded.

"You sure?"

They nodded again Lynn Sr. smiled, "Then lets get this trip started shall we!" He and Rita went to the drivers area, Lynn Sr. got on the driver's seat along with Rita in the passenger seat; he started it up and drove away from their house. Inside the house the pets watched them leave until the RV was out of site, the pets smiled at each other Cliff goes to the phone and called their friends.  
Moments later their animals friends showed up and they started to have an animal party.

* * *

The RV drove passed a sign that said 'Now Leaving Royal Woods' making this the start of the Louds camping trip, a camping trip that they will surely wont forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The RV drove past a sign that said "Camping Area straight ahead." Around the RV was a thick forest, so thick that you could barely see past the tree line.  
Inside the RV the Loud siblings were doing their own things to keep themselves entertain until they reached their destination. Lori and Leni were taking selfies of each other, Luna was singing Mr. Blue Sky as a road travel song, Luan placed a whoopee cushion on a seat on the couch just as Lynn came back from the bathroom she sat down on it releasing the farting sound.

Lynn pulls it out from under her and gives Luan a dirty look, "Say Lynn you are just a gas." Luan gives out her trademark laugh.  
"Very funny Luan."  
"Don't worry Lynn, will have a full weekend of pranks ahead of us."  
"Oh yay."

On the floor Lola is coloring in her coloring book while Lana played with Hops. Lilly is playing with her blocks, Lisa is reading a science book of biology, Lucy is right next to her reading her book, and Lincoln had one of his comics out and read it flat on the floor.

From the driver seat they heard their father call out to them, "We should be there any minute now kids."

"Ok dad!"

Lana went up to a window and opened it, she pokes out her head and sniffs the air. "Ah! I can just smell the wilderness."

Lola joins her sister at the window, and she to lets in a sniff unfortunately the RV drove past a skunk that is resting on a log, so what Lola received was a foul skunk odor. Lola's face turns green, her eyes water, and her cheeks filled up with a bit of vomit which she quickly swallowed it back in.  
"It smells disgusting."

"Oh that's just skunk." Lana stated casually.

"I can already tell that this is going to be fun." Lola bitterly said.

* * *

The RV turns left into a dirt road pushing out dust from behind, a group of deer look up and watch as the RV past them; other animals also looked up at the RV as it past them to such as a bear, moose, two squirrels, and a Raccoon that was about to eat a bug. The RV pulls into a wide dirt area that was surrounded by trees and bushes, the distinctive part of the place were two trees that leaned against each other with their branches intertwining that made it look like that they were hugging.

Lynn Sr. and Rita got out of their seats and approached their children. "Well gang were here, lets go out to stretch our legs, get some fresh air, and then find the lake and go for a swim." The kids talked in excitement over the thought of swimming; the family exits the RV into their campsite where they were greeted by the sounds of birds singing and the warm rays of the sun.  
Lynn Sr. lets in a big sniff of fresh air and lets out a loud sigh of relaxment.

"AH! Nothing like a breath of fresh air to do a body good."

"Couldn't agree more honey." Rita also lets in a big sniff.

"Just hope there's no skunk around." Lola bitterly stated.

Luna places her hand on Lola's shoulder, "Relax sis, what are the odds that your going to smell a skunk a second time."  
Lola lets out a sigh, "I guess your right." Lola makes a quick look around for anymore skunks, not seeing any around Lola takes in a big sniff and this time she got a pleasant smell. "Now that's more like it."

"Alright now lets go find that lake!" Lynn Sr. said excitedly, the Louds went back into the RV to grab their swimsuits and towels, they shortly came back out with both items in their arms, they form into a single line with the parents in the front to Lisa in the back. They then go along the east path of the forest, walking down the path they all look around the scenery aweing at the beauty of nature and the occasional animal that ran next to the path, though they were just squirrels and chipmunks.  
Occasionally the path got dark due to the some tall trees blocking the sun.

They go up a big hill, and when they got to the top they saw the clear, blue lake. It was medium sized and had the sun shinning down on it, on the other side is large meadow with all shorts of flowers. The scene was utterly breathtaking, and looked like it belong in a photo which was exactly on Rita's mind as she took out her camera and took a photo; Lori also took a photo on her phone as well.

"Okay everyone before we go down there to swim, lets take a family photo to remember this moment." Rita sets a timer on her camera and sets in on a nearby tree branch, she then got to the family and did a nice pose with them until it flashed. "That was great everyone, now you guys go to the lake and I'll get the camera."

"Okay mom/honey!"  
Lynn Sr. and the kids went down towards the lake, Rita picked up the camera and turned it around to see the photo, she smiled over how it turned out.  
"Oh yes this is a keeper."  
Rita's finger accidently touches the top button and the camera went off again, an animal growl came out from the thick vegetation and the sound of something large crashing through it. Rita looks up to see what it was, but only saw large bushes shaking.  
"What was that?" Rita kept her eyes focused on the thick vegetated area to see if she could spot the animal, but it must've moved on as she couldn't see or hear anything leaving her to only shrug it off before heading off towards the lake.

By the time she got there, towels were on the ground along with their clothes, and the kids plus Lynn Sr. were in their swimsuits. Lynn Jr. went in first by doing a dive she reemerges and spits out water from her mouth.  
"Come on in you guys, the water's fine."

The other siblings quickly joined in and soon the area was filled with the sound of their laughter and water splashing; Luan, Luna, Lincoln, and Lynn were engage in a splash fight while Lola kept her distance, Lori and Leni were floating on their backs relaxing on the sun's rays, on the shores Lilly is playing in the very sallow part of the lake with Rita, Lisa put some tubes in the water to study it later, Lynn Sr. laid on a towel to get a tan, and finally Lana and Hops were swimming underwater ready to meet some new friends.

The two surface along with a trout. "Oh man! You sure know how to do figure eights underwater better than hops!"

Hops waves it off in denial, "Don't be like that Hops."

The trout then jumps out of the water and does a little flip before diving back in, "WOAH! That was cool! Man I wish you could meet the Fishermans right now, they would've loved to meet you." The trout nods and does another flip, but when he went to go back down into the water a net comes out from nowhere and catches him. Lana gasped in horror as the net took the trout onto a boat, Lana then looked up at the person on the boat in anger.

"HEY! LET MY FRIEND GO!"

The person turns to Lana, to her surprise the person revealed to be Flip. "No can do! Flip's in the mood for some fish tonight."

"Flip what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, I'm on vacation."

Lana was now really confused, "But you never take a vacation."

"Well certain circumstances demanded that I needed to take a vacation."

* * *

 _Yesterday_

 _Flip is in his office putting his feet in hot cheese while he was casually reading the paper, he was scanning for areas that would do good for business when his alarm went off. Flip dropped the paper and looked up at his security cameras, to his horror he saw the most horrible thing to ever come to his 'Food and Fuel'.  
The Health Inspector! _

_"Oh crap I forgot she's coming this month! Okay just calm down Flip, just need to think of something."_

 _From outside his office he heard the health inspector knock on the door.  
"Open up your place is due for inspection!" _

_Flip poked out his head from his office, "I'll be right there!"_

 _The inspector waits impatiently, she tapped her foot as well as her fingers. From inside she could hear him running around, then a door opening and closing, as well as a car door that was shortly fallowed by a car engine starting up. Suddenly a white van sped off down the parking lot, Flip waves at her as he laughed.  
"Seeya sucker!"  
The van speeds away from the 'Food and _Fuel' leaving the stunned health inspector in the dust.__

* * *

 _"_ So yeah, I deicide to go on vacation and now I got a nice tasty trout to eat."

"But you can't eat him!"

"And why not?"

"Because he's my new friend and disserves a long live."

"Let me give you some advice kid, if I don't eat this trout then a bear might. Because as you already know he's prey and someone bigger will eventually eat him as that's how nature works." Flip turns his boat and heads off further down the lake to look for more fish; as he left water splashes from behind his motor and lands on Lana.

Lana glares at the retreating Flip before looking down at Hops who looked up at her in concern.

"Don't worry Hops, Flip just doesn't appreciate our animal friends like we do."

"Ribit"

"Don't be silly. No one is going to eat you on my watch." Lana gives Hops a little hug.

Meanwhile Lisa got out of the water with her tube full of lake water, she pulled out another tube from her swimsuit and began looking for something to gather along the shore. She pushed the tall grass away hoping to find something interesting, all the while the sounds of her siblings playing in the lake rang out to her; Lisa looks over to them with her blank stare.  
"How amusing that my sibling units find the lake fun to play in, even though most of the local fauna either drinks, bath, or take a tinkle in it."  
Lisa stares at her siblings for a moment before going back to her search, she takes a couple steps forward until a foul odor hits her like a club tail from an Ankylosaurus. Lisa covers her nose, "Oh Einstein what's that smell?"

Lisa scans around to find the source, her eyes then locked onto a large object that was lying on the grass. She walks closer to the thing in the grass and pushed it aside to reveal a deer corpse; of course it was hard to tell since the place where the head should be was ripped off leaving only dry blood that had squirted out of the neck and a bone. The side was torn open showing off the meat and bones inside, two of the legs were torn off, flies were buzzing around the corpse, and she was sure if she looked closely she could swear that she could see some maggots.

Lisa put her hand on her chin in fascination, "How interesting some animal has taken down a Cervidae, and judging by the large gashes I say that a large predator most likely a Ursus Arctos took it down. This will give me an opportunity to study how one corpse can feed an entire community of predators."  
"Good thing I packed some cameras in my bag, I can get them when we go back to the RV and then come back and install them, then just simply observe the predatory animals as they feast on this carcass.

Lisa looks at the corpse for a few more seconds until she moved on, if Lisa had paid close attention she could've saw a weird shape footprint in the soft spot of the mud; the footprint was a large oval shape with three toe claw marks.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The Louds were now taking a hike through the woods.

It had been two hours after they got out of the lake, they had just got back to the RV with their towels around their bodies when Rita suggested that they take a quick hike before sundown. The kids agreed on this idea, and so after they put  
their clothes on they went through a north trail; on the trail they past a bee hive, a field of flowers, a creek that went along the trail before it turned off, and now they were going up a hill.  
By then most of the siblings were really tired from the long trek

"My legs are literally killing me."

"Oh relax Lori this walks builds up your muscles." Lynn snarked.

"Just because you like to walk ten miles per day, doesn't means the rest of us do!" Lola snapped.

"Hey don't get angry at me, it's not my fault you guys are out of shape."

"Excuse me I ate salad for twenty four hours last week!" Lori snapped.

"Kids relax were almost at the top." Lynn Sr. reassured to keep this hike from turning into a fight.

"I don't get it why did Lori get angry when Lynn said she was out of shape? Lana asked Lincoln.

"Trust me Lana, you'll find out when your older."

The Louds get to the top of the hill and they were greeted with a beautiful site, the sun was just setting behind a couple of hills creating glows across the forest below them, to make it more great a flock of birds came out from a tree line.  
The family were memorized by the site, it really reminded them on how beautiful nature could be. Rita pulls out her camera and takes a picture, they stood there for a good five minutes before Lynn Sr. decided that it was time to head back  
as he didn't want them to walk back when it turned dark.

* * *

They got back to camp just as it got dark, the crickets were making noise, and you can see stars up in the sky.

"Alright gang why don't you find some firewood and after we finish dinner will make some marshmallows."

The siblings cheered over that news, as the thought of making delouse marshmallows clouded their minds.

"I suggest we each go in a two person group, that way well each be able to get the wood in a much faster rate." Lisa suggested, the siblings agreed and began to head off in their groups which were Lori and Lola, Lynn, Luna, and Lana, Luan and Lucy, Leni and Lincoln, and finally Lilly and Lisa.  
Once they were in their groups they all went into the forest to look for some wood, but not before Rita called out to them.

"Now don't go to far! You might get lost!"

"Okay mom!"

* * *

Lori and Lola searched for wood in a thick forested area. They did find some and picked them up, though to be honest it was actually Lori who did it while Lola supervised her.

"You know Lola you could help." Lori sternly said.

"But if I do some icky bug my crawl on me or I might get a splinter."

Lori gives her a pile of wood in which Lola groans angrily, "Yeah will I'm not doing all the work."

"But Lori!"

"No buts Lola, now you grab a pile of wood over there and I'll grab some from over there."

"Fine!" Lola growled.

* * *

For Lynn, Luna, and Lana they had an easier time getting wood as Lana was an expert on cutting wood, she easily chopped the wood from fallen logs with her trusty Axe that she took with her before leaving the campsite.

While Lana chopped the wood Lynn and Luna grabbed it, and with Lynn being competitive she bet Luna that she could carry more wood then her.

And at the end she did, with her carrying twenty while Luna merely carried five. But Luna didn't care as this was much easier with Lynn doing all the carrying.

* * *

"So Lucy what did the tree say to the other tree? I would like to talk but I got to 'leaf'. Ha, Ha, Ha!" "Get it Lucy?"

"Sigh, why was I paired up with you?"

"Oh come on Lucy don't bark up my wood!" Luan chuckles as she picked up some wood causing Lucy to sigh again.

Lucy looked up at a tree and saw some bats hanging on a tree branch, she smiles at the site of them.

"Oh wait Lucy I got another one.' Luan turns around only to see that her sister was missing.  
"Lucy?" Luan turns her head left and right but couldn't see her sister anywhere.

"Up here."

"Huh?" Looking up Luan saw Lucy hanging upside down on the same tree branch as the bats.

"What are you doing up there Lucy?"

"Just hanging with my bat friends." Lucy turns to one of the bats.  
"Did you know Fang's mother by any chance?"

"You sure are 'batty' Lucy." Luan goes off in another fit of laughter.

* * *

Lincoln had manage to gather a nice pile of wood.

"Here we go this should be enough for a fire, how's your pile doing Leni?"

"It's going great Lincoln."  
Leni runs up to him with a pile of sticks in her arms, Lincoln gave her a puzzled look. "Um, Leni what's that?"

"Its my pile of wood silly."

"Leni you need bigger pieces of wood like this."

"Oh okay Lincoln." Leni drops the sticks and then goes off to find bigger pieces of wood. Lincoln stood there whistling as he waited for her, around him he could hear nocturnal animals scurry around the him along with some owl hoots. Lincoln looked around but all he could see were the dark outlines of the trees and their branches; to add to this creepy vibe a wolf howled in the distance. Suddenly something came rushing behind him, Lincoln quickly turned around and jumped in  
fright as a large figure loomed over him.

"Linky I got the wood!" Leni said cheerfully.

Lincoln grabbed his chest as he controlled his breathing back to normal, "Oh Leni you scared me."

"I'm sorry Lincoln I didn't mean to." Leni places one hand on his shoulder.

"That's okay, come on lets get back to camp."

"Okay Lincoln."

* * *

"And now youngest sibling observe how I turn this tree into a pile of firewood."

Lilly sat on the ground with a little stick in her hand, she smiled at her big sister as she pulled out some short of laser blaster from her shirt. With a push of a button a green beam shoots out at the tree and in seconds the tree turned into a pile of firewood. Lisa picks it up and places it into a cart, she picks up Lilly and heads back towards camp with her haul.

* * *

When they got back the Louds had a very large collection of wood, so large that you could live off winter with it.  
They grabbed a couple pieces and with help from their mother lit it up into a nice warm fire, they sat around it listening to Luna as she played a campfire song until their father came out of the RV with hot dogs in a tray.

"Alright kids chow time." Lynn Sr. hand each of them a dog.

After they ate them they were now making the marshmallows that they all looked forward to, as they ate their precious marshmallows some fireflies flew by making a nice atmosphere.  
"You know dudes, this is the most relaxed I felt in a long time."

"It sure is Luna, and Hops agrees to." Lana points to Hops who was resting on her hat.

"And its going to be more exciting tomorrow." Luan stated.

"But now it is time." Lucy suddenly said as she got up, the family turned to her in confusion.

"What do you Luc?" Lincoln asked.

"It's time to tell ghost stories." Lucy drops some stuff into the fire and it grow big in a dramatic fashion, the siblings were amazed by it.

"U-h-hh, I don't if that's such a good idea." Lynn Sr. stated.

"Come on dad it would be fine." Leni reassured.

"Yeah dad its just a silly story." Lori added.

"Well okay then." Lynn Sr. nervously said.

The family turned to Lucy and waited for her to start.  
"In these very woods a mysterious creature is said to roam, very few have seen this creature as its so elusive. But from what some people seen they say its large with thick grey fur, and that's all they get as it usually hides in the thick  
vegetation which prevents any further details. No one knows what it is or where it came from, but my theory is that forty five years ago a local family had disturbed an ancient burial ground when one of their kids kicked a stone structure  
in anger the sprits raise a monster from the ground, and used it to butcher the family. Now it roams this forest looking for any others to punish, but you'll never see as it will ambush you and the last thing you will ever hear is the blood  
curdling roar."  
Lucy lets out a monstrous roar this scares family out of their skin, they all screamed with Lynn Sr. being the loudest. The only one who wasn't screaming was Lisa as she just had her usual blank stare.

"Amusing story, but its false there is no unidentified creature roaming these woods."

"How do you know?"

"Because science has covered everything."

"Don't be to sure Lisa, you may think that science has but in truth we still know little and their could be undeniable creatures out there."

"I doubt that."

A loud roar suddenly rang out in the distance, the family perked up and looked in the direction where it came from.

"What was that?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything like that before." Lisa replied.

Rita slowing gets up with a worried look, "Alright kids I think it time to head in."

"Your mother's right, besides its time for bed anyway." Lynn Sr. and Rita escorted their children into the RV, they shut the door and locked it as well as turning off the lights afterwards.

* * *

On the other side of the lake another family was out camping to, this family only had a husband, wife, and a three year old boy named Ben. Like the Louds earlier they to had a fire going except they didn't have any marshmallows as they were just star gazing.

"And that's the big dipper Ben." Henry the father pointed out.  
"It doesn't look like a dipper daddy." Ben lets out a tired yawn as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Looks like someone's tired."

"I'm not tired mommy." Ben lets out another yawn.

"Oh yes you are little man. Now come on lets get you in your sleeping bag." Susan picks up her son and heads towards the tent, "You coming honey?"

"I will in sec, nature's calling."

"Well hurry back so we can get back to star gazing." Susan gives him a wink.

Henry smiled before he walked into the woods to find a good place to pee; Henry walked several distances away until he figured that he was far enough, he unzips his pants and goes to a large bush to do his business. He was almost finished when he felt something sharp clamp around his penis, with a hard tug his penis gets ripped off with a loud tear. Henry screams in pain as a lot of blood flows out from where his penis was, his screams were cut off as sharp teeth clamp onto his leg and got pulled in.

Back at the campsite Susan just got Ben into his sleeping bag. "There you go all nice and comfy, now just shut your eyes and you'll fall right to sleep."

"Okay mommy."

Susan rubs his back, before getting up she exits the tent and heads back to the fire while looking in the direction that Henry went waiting for his returned. A twig snap gets her attention, she strains her eyes trying to see what made that noise but couldn't due to it being to dark.

"Henry if that's you trying to scare me its not funny."

Susan could now hear footsteps walking to her left, from the corner of her eye she saw a large figure walk past a tree. Fear rising up in her Susan heads back to the tent, she got her hand on the zipper before she heard the unknown creature charge towards her; she could only scream as she caught a glimpse of its gray fur rushing at her.

* * *

From inside the tent Ben could only watch in terror as the shadow of something big tackles the shadow of his mother. He could hear her scream and tearing of flesh, a large splatter of blood hits the front of the tent making Ben scream a little.  
The next thing he heard was the sound of something tearing and the large monster chewing something in its mouth before letting out a satisfied growl.

The shadow of the monster appears on the side of the tent, from what Ben could see it walked on all fours, had a long, narrow mouth, and pointy things on the shoulders. The monster's head turns to the tent and sniffing could be heard, it lets out a snarl Ben recoils from it with fresh tears coming down his eyes. The monster then turns its head forward and snarls again before moving off, Ben now started to cry as he was so scared.

"Mommy, Daddy!" He cried out hoping to get them to come and comfort him, but he didn't know that they would never come to him again.

Ben cries even louder for his parents, by now his shirt was stained due to the tears and the snot that came out of his nose.

Then he heard a tear behind him, Ben felt pain in his shoulder as sharp teeth gripped it. Ben was pulled out from the tent and then thrown into a tree with a loud crack as his arm broke, he cried even more now. He then felt three fingers  
land on his head the claws dig into his head. Ben lets out one last cry before the mouth grips his neck and breaks it with one yank.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The early morning sun rises over the horizon, the forest lights up and the sound of birds along with other animals began to fill the area. A thin blanket of mist also formed above the ground, the air was a little cool but it will eventually warm up. Inside the RV the Loud's were still fast asleep, despite the scare from the mysterious roar last night they actually had no trouble of falling asleep, in fact they actually slept like babies which was literal with Lilly.

Lori is the first one to wake up due to her phone beeping, Lori groans as she picked it up, but her mood quickly changed positive when it was a picture from Bobby, the picture showed bags of chips that had were arrange to say 'Love you Lori'.

"Aw that is so sweet." Lori whispered as she didn't want to wake up the rest of her family, to make sure she doesn't accidently wake them up Lori went outside. At a safe noise distance Lori starts to text on her phone.

" _Oh my gosh Bobby that is literally adorable."_

 _"Thanks babe it took me ten minutes to form it perfectly."_

 _"Well it worked out perfectly Boo, Boo Bear."_

 _"Thanks babe! So how's your weekend getaway?"_

 _"Oh it's great Boo, Boo Bear. We went swimming, took a hike, sat around a campfire and ate hotdogs along with Marshmallows, Lucy also told a scary story."_

 _"What was it about?"_

 _"Some silly monster that eats people."_

 _":o That sounds scary."_

 _"Relax Boo, Boo Bear it's just a silly story."_

 _"I know, but it still sounds scary."_

 _"I guess it was, especially when that roar cried out through the forest."_

 _"Roar?"_

 _"Oh, we heard some animal roar in the night it sounded far away, but mom and dad escorted us into the RV."_

 _"Don't blame them. If I heard a roar I would hide Ronnie Anne somewhere."_

 _"Oh you are so good with her."_

 _"I know, anyway I gotta go the shop is going to open soon."_

 _"Okay Boo, Boo, Bear talk to you at are daily noon chat."_

 _"Right babe."_

Lori puts her phone down and simply leans back to the side of the RV observing the misty forest. Lori spots a squirrel eating a nut on a branch of a tree, the squirrel looks at her for a second before running off leaving Lori to ponder on what to do now she could take a little swim in the lake but it was probably cold, she could take a little walk but she could get lost. Lori shrugs and just decided to head back into the RV, she opened the door and she almost bumped into Lisa who had a camera in her arm.

"Pardon me older sister."

"Lisa where are you going with that camera?"

"I'm setting it up at the lake to observe carnivores feasting on a deer carcass I discovered yesterday."

Lori looked at her with a disgust look, "Ew! Why would you do that?"

"Because it will be quit interesting to observe."

Without saying anything else Lisa walks past Lori and went down the path that led to the lake, she disappears in the mist.  
Lori could only shake her head as she could never understand Lisa's studies, she then goes into the RV to find something to eat as she was getting hungry.

* * *

Lisa approaches the lake casually, the lake in the early morning is full of activity as dragonflies buzz around the water with some of them getting eaten by fish, out further in the lake Lisa could just see the shape of Flip in a boat fishing for the fish. Lisa ignored this activity though as she was preoccupied to get to the deer carcass.

As Lisa gets closer to the area she could hear something up ahead, she crouches down in the tall grass and slowly approached the sound. Lisa pushes some grass away and to her amazement she sees three wolves around the deer, two were feasting in the torn open side while the third one feasted on the back end. Lisa pulls up her camera and turns it on as she observes them.

"Look how they eat, as you can see the two here are tearing up loose flesh with their sharp teeth and swallowing them down in chunks. The three Canis Lupus will likely return to this kill for a couple days before its all gone, meaning that they will most likely stick to the area."

The wolves continue to feast until the wolf eating the back end lifts its head up and sniffs the air, it points in east towards the tree line. The other wolves look up to and together they growled, suddenly a large brown bear emerges from the forest the bear approaches the carcass, it then gets on its hind legs and roars at the wolves the wolves growl at the bear. The bear lets out another loud roar as it swatted its paws at them, one of the wolves gets on the carcass as they continue on growling at the threat.

One the wolves runs forward and lunges at the bear, the bear simply slaps her away in midair with its paw the other two simply looked at their fellow pack member as she fell to the ground before looking back at the bear. The bear gets on all fours and makes a very loud roar, the two wolves quickly retreat from their meal leaving it to the bear as it moves in. Placing its paw on the body the bear leans in on the side and takes a chunk out, behind the bear the female wolf slowly gets up on her front left leg were claw marks. She looks at the bear feasting on the deer and lets out a low growl, the bear turns to her and releases another loud roar which caused her to run off in the direction of her pack. With the wolves gone the bear began feasting peacefully.

Having observe the whole thing Lisa turns the camera towards her, "What you have just observe between the Canis Lupus and Ursidae is a common survival technique that large carnivores use. Stealing another's food is a great method as you wont be wasting energy on chasing food and being much bigger means that when you face off with smaller enemies you will win most of the time. Now I will place this camera here and hope we catch some more excitement."

Lisa places the camera in a nice place in the grass before slowly making her way out of the area as the last thing she would want is to have that massive bear after her.

* * *

Upon returning to the RV Lisa was greeted with the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast, her family was eating breakfast. While most of them were eating at the table Lola and Lana were in line trying to cut ahead of each other, Lynn Sr. turns to Lisa and smiles.

"Hey kiddo your just in time for breakfast, get in line and grab a plate."

"Gladly father."

Lisa gets in line with her plate, she wisely stayed a short distance from the twins as she didn't need to be pushed today.

Later they were all at the table eating their breakfast Lynn Sr. takes a bite of his toast before saying, "So what are you guys the planning today?"

"Well dear me, Lynn, Leni, and Luan are going on a hike later." Rita replied.

"I'm going to be playing my banjo."

"Me and Lincoln are going to play hunt for Bigfoot." Lana said.

"Hunt for Bigfoot how do you play that?" Lola asked.

"Simple one of us is the hunter while the other is Bigfoot which is going to be me first."

"Well while you do that I'm going to do my nails."

"I'm going to watch the camera feed of the carcass cam."

"I'm just going to wait for me and Bobby's daily noon chat."

"I'm going to find a cave to see my bat friends."

"Goo, Goo!"

"What are you going to do dad?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm going fishing and I was hoping that one of you could join me."

"I will dad.' Luan said brightly.

"Great Luan! After were finish with breakfast will grab the old fishing hooks and head down to the lake."

"And the fish will be 'hook' 'line' and stinker."

Lynn Sr. and Luan share a laugh while the rest roll their eyes. They then go back to enjoy their breakfast, by the time the Louds were finished with breakfast the mist had completely dissipated leaving behind water droplets on the plants.

* * *

Later as Luan and Lynn Sr. headed towards the lake with a canoe and fishing hooks in arms, Lana was explaining the rules for Hunt for Bigfoot.

"So here are the rules Lincoln, you as the hunter must look for me and then try to catch me, while I as the Bigfoot must evade you and hide. If you catch me you win but if you can't then you loose."

"Okay that sounds simple."

"Good now turn around and wait twenty seconds."

Lincoln does so and turns to face the RV, after twenty seconds Lincoln turns around to see that Lana is indeed gone. Lincoln heads into the forest to find her; he searched high and low but just couldn't find her anywhere, it was like Lana disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Man Lana sure can hide." Lincoln checks around trees, inside bushes, and behind rocks. But after much searching gave up, he approached the RV when he hears someone yell out behind him.

"I win!"

"Huh?" Turing around Lincoln spotted Lana leaning against a tree with a cocky smile.

"What the? Where were you Lana?"

"I was hiding in the underbrush."

"But I checked everywhere."

"Yeah I moved when you came close."

"Well I guess its my turn then."

"Right." Lana turns around allowing Lincoln to go and hide, Lincoln runs into the forest he looks around for a perfect hiding spot; he eventually finds one behind a large bush.

From there Lincoln sits and waits for Lana to pass so he could head back, he then hears something above him. Lincoln looks up and caught a small glimpse of a figure lunging towards him, he gets tackles onto the ground and feels something sit on his stomach.

"Got you Lincoln!" Lana proudly stated.

"What! How did you find me so quickly?"

"Easy I tracked you down, like that guy you like."

"Oh, well I bet you couldn't do it again."

"I could since I know more about the woods than you." Lana said with a smile.

"Well I bet you five bucks that you couldn't find me three times in a row."

Lana took his challenge, "Your on!"

They shook hands, and Lincoln runs off further into the woods Lana turns around in order not to see where he was going.

"This is going to be a easy five bucks."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Out on the lake Lynn Sr. and Luan sat on the canoe waiting for the fish to bite, it was nice and peaceful or it was by their standard as Luan was telling her dad joke upon joke of fish/forest related humor.

"What do you call a fish that needs help with his or her vocals?"

"I don't know honey?"

"Autotuna."

They both laugh loudly, "Good one honey, now where do fish keep their money?"

"I don't where?"

"The riverbanks."

"Good one dad!" Luan laughed.

The two loved spending time together as they could laugh at each others jokes that others in their family might not find funny. And they just loved hanging with each other as it was only natural that the parent and child would have a strong bond with each other, especially as mention before that they both like to make jokes and puns. But not everyone on the lake like them making these jokes. Flip was getting increasingly annoyed by the jokes the two have been saying for the past hour, and worse due to their loud joke telling they were scaring away the fish.

Having enough Flip stood up from his boat, "WELL YOU TWO SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO FISH!"

Lynn Sr. and Luan look back at him startled as they weren't expecting that shout.

Lynn Sr. gives an apologizestic smile at Flip, "Oh sorry Flip."

"Just keep it down." Flip then turns his back to them and focused on his line.

"Boy Luan, he must've got a bear in his brain." Lynn Sr. whispered to Luan, Luan puts her hands on her mouth to hold in a laugh.

"Good one dad."

Just then their line went down causing the rod to bend down a little.

"We got a bite." Lynn Sr. exclaimed in excitement as he grabbed the fishing pole and pulls back, "Oh boy, this one is huge! A little help here please Luan."

"Sure thing dad."

Luan goes behind her dad and wraps her arms around his stomach. Together they pulled with all their might, they held their breath in, sweat came down their foreheads, and  
the rod bend down further and further to the point where it looked like it was going to break in two. Lynn Sr. wheels it back with all his strength the hook emerges from the  
water and in it is a brown boot.

"A boot? We've been pulling a boot!"

"Well isn't that just a boot right dad." Luan lets out a chuckle.

"Not now honey."

"OH YEAH!"

Looking over at Flip Lynn Sr. is surprised to see that he had caught three trout, "Flip is going to eat well tonight!"

Feeling a little jealous Lynn Sr. tosses the boot over his shoulder and casted his hook back into the water this time hoping to catch a fish.

* * *

Back at the RV Lola is on the couch looking over her fresh pink nails.

"Ah, this is going to look fabulous when their dry."

Rita, Leni, and Lynn approached the door getting ready for their hike. Rita turns to Lola with a warm smile, "Hey Lola you wanna join us on the hike, since Luan went to go fishing with your father theirs an opening."

"No way the wind will ruin my nails."

"Okay your loss then honey, okay girls are you ready?"

"Yes mom, my legs are ready for this hike."

"And I got this great outfit on." Leni had on a checkered green shirt, and long brown hiking pants.

"Okay then lets go."

And so the trio exited the RV and into the forest by going in the west path, the west path was rather easy than the path they took yesterday as although their were some hills  
they weren't long or steep just simple hills. The surrounding trees broke up a little showing off little clearings of flowers, the trio also passed a rock that strangely looks like  
a giant football head which they all immediately thought of a certain cartoon character with a football shape head.

"Ah, can't you just smell the fresh air girls."

"Sure can mom!" Lynn takes in a deep breath of fresh air, "AH! That feels good."

Leni also takes in some air and it reminded her of air fresheners from the mall. Suddenly a butterfly with blue wings flew past her face, Leni was instantly struck by the beauty of it. Leni puts her finger gently up, the butterfly flies above the finger until it settles down on it. Leni's eyes go wide in excitement, behind her Lynn and Rita peek over her shoulder and they to were struck with fascination.

"Wow Leni that's a cool trick. How did you learn to do that?" Lynn asked.

"I didn't I just did it."

"That's pretty amazing sweetie." Rita pulls out her camera and takes a picture, the flash from the camera causes the butterfly to fly away from them.

They continued on their walk down the path where they eventually ran into a blueberry bush.

"Oh berries." Leni picks out a couple of them and raises them to her mouth, but the voice of her mother stopped her.

"Hold it Leni, those berries could be poisonous." Rita quickly takes out a forest hand book from her pocket and goes to the section on berries, she flips through the pages until  
she found the picture of the berries on the bushes. Rita read through it and verdict was.

"Okay their safe to eat."

So the three started to feast on the berries.

* * *

It was three minutes past noon, and Bobby stood behind the counter with his phone hung up to his ear. He waited for Lori to answer his call, but their was nothing, not wanting to jump ahead of things though Bobby just kept waiting, and waiting, and waiting, until after his fifth call he was starting to get worried Lori usually answer after three calls. He calls again and this time to his relieve his girlfriend did answer this time.

"Hey Boo, Boo Bear."

"Oh Lori thank goodness I thought something happen to you."

"Oh its okay I just had a bad signal at the RV, I literally had to move to a different area."

"Oh really than where are you?"

"I'm somewhere in the woods, there some high bushes and trees. Anyway how did business go today Boo, Boo bear?"

"Business went great today babe. Grandpa and me manage to sell a whole counter of soda because someone is having this really big party, we also sold some candy bars,  
milk, and a bag of grapes."

"That's great Bobby."

"So what did you do this morning babe?"

"Well after our text chat, I had breakfast and pretty much did nothing much. Anyway I got this juicy story I got to tell you."

"Oh I love listening to your stories babe."

"Okay so yesterday at homeroom Becky asked out Bert for the movies, but he got so nervous about being asked out by a girl he-."

"He what?"

"Oh sorry Bobby I thought I heard something."

"What was it?"

"A twig or branch snapping, probably just a deer. Anyway so Bert got so nervous as this was the first time a girl asked him out on a date that he dropped his textbook on her foot. Becky bounced backwards in pain and crashed into Dana who was carrying some papers, next thing you know the room is full of chaos! People bumping into each other,  
books and other classroom things falling off shelves, heck one shelve collapsed and nearly landed on a student."

"Oh man! What happen next?"

"Well after the mess Bert went up to Becky nervously and said he would like to, but by then she was so angry that she didn't say anything and just left the room. Poor guy I  
feel so sorry for him as I mention no girl has ever asked him out before."

"I feel him Lori, as I felt that way when I met you."

"Aw! So apparently he's planning something to make up with Becky."

"I hope it works."

"Me to Bobby. Me-what the?"

"What?"

"I just saw something big pass in-between the bushes I'm standing in front of."

"What did it look like?"

"I couldn't get much detail, but it was big and gray. I think it just moved on."

Bobby then hears growling.

"OH MY GOD!"

He hears snarling/growling sounds.

"NO STAY BACK! STAY BACK!"

The next thing Bobby heard made his heart sink, he heard Lori scream with something roaring in the background. The roars and the screaming continued until the roaring  
overtook it, Bobby then hears Lori cry in agony as sounds of tearing was heard, Lori's cries suddenly got cut off and got replaced by what Bobby described is something eating.

"Babe?"

Bobby's ear was then pierced by a loud roar before the phone on the other end went dead. Bobby feared the worse for his girlfriend and felt grief in him, by the time his  
grandpa came in Bobby was all teary eye.

"What's wrong Bobby?"

"It's Lori grandpa."

"Did you have another awkward conversation with her again?"

"No I-I-I-I think she just got killed."

Bobby's grandpa felt like a shockwave hit him.

"WHAT!"

"Me and her were having our daily noon chat and then she said she saw something, and the next thing I know I heard her scream and the roars of something attacking her."  
Bobby began to cry hard, his grandpa didn't know what to do besides comfort his grandson, but he couldn't do it alone he needed help.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Unaware of the recent death of their oldest sibling the Louds continue on with their business.

At the RV Lola is on the floor doodling in her coloring book with Lilly putting her blocks up in a tower near her, while on the table Lisa is setting up her tablet to watch the  
Carcass CAM.

"Okay camera set, tablet is in a good position, notes ready for study. Alright I should have everything ready for my study on carnivorous animals feasting on the carcass."

Lola looks up from her coloring book with a disgusted look on her face.  
"I still don't see why you want to study that disgusting stuff."

Lisa turns to Lola, "It's actually quite fascinating work Lola."

"Yeah sure it is." Lola goes back to her coloring book.

Lisa simply shrugs and looks down at her tablet, she begins the connecting sequence to the camera by pushing a few buttons on the screen it shows a mini tablet and a camera icon with a line in between them. The line had a dot moving left and right, suddenly the line disappears and replaced by a character with a computer head that had x's where its eyes would be and a frown. Below the computer man a singe sentence 'Sorry, but can't connect to the devise."

Lisa looked at it in confusion, she should have a good connection with the camera as their was nothing in the area that could disrupt it.

"That's odd."

Lola looks up from her coloring book again "What?"

"My tablets not connecting to my camera."

"So"

"So I shouldn't have any trouble as the area should be good for a connection."

Lisa then switches her tablet to a radar to see why there was an interference, on the radar a small blinking red dot could be seen in the north.

"What's that?"

Lisa looks more closer to the red dot that continues to blink on the radar, she couldn't put her finger on what the mysterious red dot could be but she had to shut it off in order to do her research. Lisa puts her tablet down and heads over to her bag, from there she pulls out a box of science equipment Lisa then heads back to the table and picks up her tablet before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lola asked.

"I'm going to shut down the source that's interfering with my connection."

"You can't go out there alone!"

"It's for science you wouldn't understand."

"Mom and dad are going to be mad when they find out you walked into the woods by yourself."

"I understand the risk, but it's worth it if I could get my research going." Without another word Lisa exited the RV and disappeared into the north side of the forest.

"Oh mom and dad are going to loose it." Lola stated with a little smirk.

* * *

Lucy had manage to find a nice small cave somewhere in the forest, inside the cave is a nice colony of bats. As she mention Lucy is indeed hanging with them, she is hanging upside down a stalactite in the middle of the colony. The bats didn't mind her as she had shown that she wasn't going to hurt them. Right now Lucy is having a conversation with one of the bats.

"So this is one of the caves you hang out in?"

The bat gives her a squeak in response.

"But there's one cave you don't go in."

The bat lets out another squeak.

"Because it has the sense of something very dangerous in it."

The bat nods.

"But what is it?"

The bat does a long squeak.

"You don't know as the scent from the cave makes you and your colony avoid it."

The bat nods again.

Lucy then looks over to the cave entrance, the sun is just starting to go down.

"Hmm, I still got some hours left, I got plenty of time to hang here before I returned to the RV."

Lucy turns back to the bat.

"So are any of you vampire bats?"

* * *

"Okay now this is the perfect hiding place."

Lincoln proudly stated as he hid in-between two large rocks, over the course of the bet Lana had manage to find Lincoln two times; she found him behind a tree, up a tree, so these rocks were his last chance to win this bet. They were in a good place as the area where the rocks were had a lot of similar size rocks around, plus behind the rocks is a large cliff so Lana couldn't sneak up from behind him.

Oh yes, Lincoln felt like Lana would never find him here, he definitely felt like he has this in the bag.

"Hey Lincoln."

Lincoln eyes go wide in surprise before he looked up and saw Lana lying sideways on top of the left rock, with her hand on her cheek while she smiled down at him.

"Dang it."

Lincoln walks out from his hiding place with a scowl on his face, Lana hops off the rock with that smile one her face.

Lana holds out her hand, "Alright Lincoln I found you three times so pay up."

"Wait how about a two out of three."

"It's going to end the same way Lincoln, just pay up already."

"Fine I'll give you the money once we get back to the RV."

"Sweet."

"Now the RV should be." Lincoln looked around the unfamiliar area, he had spent the whole time looking for somewhere to hide that he hadn't paid attention where he was going, so he had no idea where he was which only meant one thing.

"Lana I think were lost."

"Lost! What do you mean were lost?"

"Simple were lost in the middle of the woods."

Lana started to feel a little scared, she may like the woods but the thought of being lost in them was scary. As can you imagine being in the middle of the woods, alone, cold with no idea if your going in the right direction. You could be stuck there for days, weeks, months, or even years, and then you have to survive by using the tools you might have brought with you and the stuff that's available in the woods. You then find out how quickly your place is in the woods, while you may be a predator for smaller animals like squirrels, fish, or some birds. You are prey to other animals and for all the animals in the world humans are animals that don't have any natural defense against predators.

Sure we may have large brains to make tools and weapons, but in all honestly if a human had nothing on them when a predator's coming towards them their screwed as we  
have no claws or sharp teeth to defend ourselves with so we would be an easy take down.

Lana was thinking this right now as she started to shake in fear. Lincoln puts his hand down on Lana's shoulder reassuringly, "It will be okay Lana, I'm sure well find our way back."

"But where do we go?"

Lincoln takes a look around the area trying to figure out what is the right way back to the RV. The problem was that everything look the same so it was hard to tell which way  
was what, so Lincoln gently grabbed Lana's hand and went down with her in a random direction.

* * *

Lynn, Leni, and Rita returned to their hike, they could still taste the yummy berries inside their mouths.  
"Oh my gosh you guys! Those were the best berries I ever had."  
"I couldn't agree more honey, I just love the taste of berries."  
They continued to walk through observing the beauty's that natured offered, they now approached a curve in the path. Off the curve were thick bushes and Mable trees. They were about to go down the curve until Lynn noticed the bushes moving in the corner of her eyes. She stopped to get a clearer look. There was definitely something in the bushes, something large.  
"Do you guys see that?"  
Her sisters and mother looked in the direction that Lynn was looking at, from behind the bush orange eyes watched them, low growls could be heard and its mouth opened up a bit.  
The three Louds felt easiness as they heard the growls from the bush.  
"Is that a bear?" Leni asked.  
"I don't know, but if it is we should back away slowly, we don't want it to charge."  
They slowly move away from the bushes, the bushes shook and a loud roar pierced their ears. They screamed and took off, behind them they could hear something break through the bushes and run after them. They ran and ran as fast as they can with the unknown creature behind them; the three eventually came up to a narrow cave.  
"Quick in there!" Lynn yelled.  
They ran in there with Rita being last one, she got half through until she got stuck.  
"Girls Help! I'm stuck!"  
Lynn, and Leni grabbed their mother's hands and pulled, it took a few hard tugs until she got pulled in.  
"Thanks girls."  
"What happen mom?" Leni asked.  
"I think those berries got to my thighs." Rita replied as she rubbed her hips.  
"Guys quite, I think its out there." Lynn stated, the three shut their mouths and leaned against the caves walls; across from them was the suns light. A large shadow appeared, the shadow stopped and looked around. From the shadow the Louds saw that it was large, with a thin snout, there was also some sharp, pointy things sticking out from around its shoulder.  
The creature sniffs around the area, and lets out some soft growls, it then lets out a loud roar and walked off. They hear its footsteps fade until they weren't audible anymore.  
"I think its gone now girls."  
"What was that thing?" Leni asked.  
"I don't know, but whatever it was it sure was big." Lynn had stated.  
"We should get back to the campsite, its safer there." Rita attempts to leave the cave first, but once again got stuck, "Aw dang it, girls can you help me."  
"Sure mom. Now this may hurt a bit."  
"What do you mean Lynn?"  
Suddenly Lynn slammed her elbow into her mother's butt, the force from the impact sent her flying out and land hard onto the ground. Lynn leaned against the cave while smiling.  
"There you go mom."  
"Thanks Lynn." Rita slowly got to her feet, "I need to lay off on berries.

"Whoa! Look at those." Leni exclaimed.

Rita and Lynn look down to the ground to see three finger footprints in the dirt that led away from the cave and back into the forest. The three were stun as they never saw a footprint like this before, it was unusual just like the shadow of the creature that those prints belong to. And that roar it had made it was at first deep but grew into a high pitch sound.

It was definitely the same roar that they heard last night, Rita pulls out her camera and takes picture of the footprint as maybe Lisa can tell what it is. As for now Rita decided that it was best to head back to avoid more danger from whatever that thing was.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Luan and Lynn Sr. came to shore with a bundle of fish in their hands, their fishing trip was successful although they did drove Flip away due do to them telling jokes and puns again. Let's just say that after listening to pun and joke for two hours Flip had enough and said some rather nasty words to them before leaving them. But they didn't let that stop them from getting the fishes that they now held in their hands.

"Were going to chow down on fish tonight."

"Yeah I'm Salman for fish for dinner."

"Good one honey, oh fish humor always makes me smile."

"So do you think Flip is still going to be mad at us after this weekend?"

"Most likely honey, but I'm sure he'll get over it. Now lets get back to the RV so I can fry these up."

"Right dad."

* * *

Back at the RV Lola is still coloring in her coloring book, Lilly had come over to watch her draw while letting out a few babbles and other baby noises.

Lola got finished with the page that she was drawing on which was basically a picture of a fruit bowl, she lifts the book up to show her art to Lilly.

"So what do you think Lilly, pretty nice right?"

Lilly smiles brightly and claps her hands together.

"Aw thanks Lilly you are just so kind. Now watch me color in this cat a nice pink fur."

Lilly lets out a few giggles, Lola was about to put the pink crayon on the cat's midsection, but got interrupted as the door burst open and her mother along with her two sisters came rushing in with panic looks on their faces and drawing in heavy breaths. Lola and Lilly glanced at each other in confusion before glancing back to their family members.

"So how was the hike?" Lola asked.

Leni was the first one to speak from out of the trio, she put on a happy smile as the happy memories of the hike went through her mind.

"Oh it was so great Lola, we saw lots of nature stuff, ate berries, and I held a butterfly."

"And then we got chased into a cave by some animal!" Lynn interrupted.

"Really!" Lola asked in alarm, her sisters and mother got chased by a wild animal into some smelly cave. Boy she was glad she didn't join them on that hike.

"Yes sweetie, we had to hide in a cave until it went away, it was really terrifying. It then left and I managed to take a picture of its footprint. I mean look at this honey."

Rita gets down to Lola's level and held out the camera, Lola couldn't help but be amazed by the footprint.

"Anyway where's Lisa, she needs to see this." Rita stands ups and looks around for Lisa.

"She's gone." Lola answered.

Rita turns back to Lola with shock spread over her face, "She's what!"

"Something disrupted her gross cam, so she went out to stop it."

Rita runs over to the window looking to see if she could spot Lisa. "Did she say where she went?!"

"No she just left without saying anything."

Rita pinches her forehead in frustration; Lisa may be the smartest Loud in the family but sometimes she can just make bad decisions at times whether it is experimenting on her siblings, making defected robots, creating weird live forms, and now wandering into the woods by herself while that animal was out. Oh how she was so going to get such a scolding later when she came back.

"I can go and get her mom." Lynn offered.

"No! You have no idea where she is and you might get lost."

"But what are we going to do mom?" Leni asked.

Rita thinks for a moment before turning to Lola.

"Did Lisa bring her phone with her?"

Lola shrugged, "I don't know, I think she did."

Rita pulls out her phone and dials Lisa, she puts it to her ear and listens as the phone rings on the other side, the line goes into Lisa's voice message much to Rita's dismay.

"So sorry for not answering, but I'm in the middle of an important science experiment. I may return your call when I'm finish."

"Oh Lisa." Rita said as she put her phone down, she was getting worried as she had no idea if Lisa was alright or not.

The RV door then opens and Lynn Sr. and Luan came in with their fish, "Hey fam we got tonight's dinner!"

Lynn Sr. smile fades as he notices his wife having a worried look on her face.

"You okay honey why do you look so worried?"

"Lisa wondered off into the woods by herself and there's some animal running around here."

"These are the woods honey of course their are animals here."

"Well this one is huge and dangerous."

"What a bear?"

"No it wasn't a bear, it was something else."

"What could it possibly be?"

"I don't know but its dangerous for all I know."

"And Lisa is out there?"

"Yes."

"Well then what are we doing waiting here? Shouldn't we be going out there to find her!"

"We should, but the problem is we don't know where she is and it's getting dark out there."

"Then what do we do?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Well turn on the lights on the RV and hope that Lisa sees it."

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"Will call her again and just hope she answers this, if she doesn't then we should go out to find her."

As Lynn Sr. and Rita talked Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lilly got together near a window and started to talk to each other.

"So Lisa really wondered off by herself?" Luan asked.

"Yeah, something was disrupting her cam and she went out to fix it."

"Wow that is so irresponsible." Leni stated.

"Yeah, she's going to be in so much trouble." Lola said smugly.

"Oh she's so grounded." Lynn added.

"Wait so you saw some dangerous animal on the trail today?" Luan asked.

Lynn turns to Luan with some fear shown on her face, "Yep, it chased us into a cave mom got stuck for a moment but got in. We saw its shadow on the cave wall and it was big with these things sticking out from its shoulders, luckily the thing didn't find us so it just lets out this roar and walked off."

"Good thing I wasn't there, that sounded very terrifying."

"It was, that whatever it was made my heart beat fast." Leni stated.

Luan then looks out the window with worry on her face, "I hope Lisa is okay."

* * *

At the top of the hill that the Louds had visited Yesterday stood Lisa who is busy looking down at her radar; the radar showed that the red dot is getting closer.

"Okay, judging by my calculations I should be able to reach the source of the disruption by nightfall."

Lisa looks up from the radar to the sky, the sun was setting towards the horizon.

"Hmm, I may show up late and my parental units will most likely punish me for wandering off on my own. But its for science so its worth it."

Lisa goes down the hill toward the heavily forested area, determent to get to the source.

* * *

As the sun sets closer to the horizon the shadows from trees begin to stretch out while the suns light shines through the leaves. Lucy waves behind her as she exits the cave.

"Goodbye my friends, I hope you have a nice night."

The bats squeak goodbye in response. Lucy waves bye one more time before heading off, now the cave that she hanged in is nestled far from a path but Lucy knew where she was going as her new friends gave her directions back to the trail. As she walked Lucy couldn't help but smile as soon it would be dark and she loved the dark, and even better the forest would become spooky and she loved spooky especially if it was combine with the dark.

Lucy walks pass two trees that were close by each other, a large shadow appears on one of the trunks, the shadow moves to the corner of the other tree and the creature that shadow belong to watched Lucy's retreating form and lets out a low growl as drool drips out from its mouth.

Lucy continues her trek back towards the path, behind her the creature slowly follows.

Lucy walks into a area filled with tall grass, she walks through with no trouble even though mosquitos were starting to swarm around her, they land on whatever skin is exposed and bite causing Lucy to swat them off, she may like bloodsuckers but mosquitos were different. Like any other human she found them annoying especially how they fly pass your ear making that annoying buzzing sound, how whenever you kill one another always comes by, and that annoying itchy feeling after they bite you.

Even after she leaves the tall grass the mosquitos still continued to bite her, "Ugh! If only their was some spell to get rid of these bugs."

Lucy stops to swat another mosquito off her cheek, Lucy is about to continue her walk but the sound of breathing catches her attention. It was low but deep and from what she could tell it was close, Lucy looks left and right but didn't see anything which meant that it was coming from behind her.

Lucy turned around and jumped as a mouth with four large canines with smaller sharp teeth in between fills her view. The teeth clamp down on her face and push her down to the ground, Lucy feels a paw with three fingers pin her chest down as the teeth pull back, with a sickening rip the lower part of Lucy's face gets ripped off exposing the muscles of her jaw and nose.

Lucy lets out a gut wrenching scream, but the scream was then choked out as the teeth bites down on her neck and shakes until the neck snaps killing Lucy in an instant. The creature uses its claws to tear open Lucy's chest, it turns its head to the chest and begins to feast on the tasty flesh within. The creature shakes Lucy's body to get a chunk of meat out, as it did that Lucy's bangs move out from her eyes which were wide open and bloodshed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Night descended on the forest covering it in darkness, up in the sky is a waxing crescent moon that lets out little moonlight down to the forest; at the forest floor you could hear all shorts of nocturnal animals running around including the bats that Lucy met earlier flying in the night sky, they swoop down and catch bugs such as mosquitos.

One of the bats is chasseing down a mosquito, she swoops to catch it but the bug moves out of the way and she misses the bat turns to get it when she spots something on the ground. Curious to what it was the bat lands close it, from what she could tell it was a body that had a big gash on its side most of the meat was gone with only some of it on the bones. The bat then looks up to the head, there were claws marks on the forehead. She then spots a mosquito flying to the corpse, she flies up and snatches the bug in one bite she then flies back to her colony while munching the mosquito in her mouth before swallowing it down.

If she had looked back at the carcass now, she would've saw that it was the girl that had talked to her and her colony earlier and that three fingered/four rear footprints were leading away from the body to the foliage.

* * *

Lincoln and Lana broke through the foliage with scared looks on their faces, they still didn't know where they were and with the night now enveloping the woods it made the trees and bushes look scary and they couldn't see anywhere for about six feet away from them. Lincoln was getting nervous they were lost badly and he had no idea if he's going in the right direction, he could be moving away instead of towards their campsite, oh this reminded him of that time when he got lost in the woods with Clyde after he tried to prove that he was man enough to tough out the wilderness. Of course now this was different as this wasn't with his friend he was with his little sister, and looking down at her he could see that she was scared as she looked around nervously at the dark trees and animal noises such as an owl hooting and wolves howling somewhere. Lana was also shivering along with him as the temperature is going down.

They needed to find camp soon, or in this case find somewhere to keep shelter for the night like a cave or something.

For now however Lincoln needed to comfort his sister, he gets to her height and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Lana I'm sure well find our way back soon."

"I don't know Lincoln, I don't recognized this area. What if were walking further away from the RV and we have to spend the rest of our lives surviving the tough wilderness until we die."

"I'm sure it wont come to that Lana."

The sound of an owl hooting comes from the tree line, it causes Lana to cry out in fear and hug onto Lincoln, burying her face into his chest. Lincoln rubs her hair slowly while he hugged her, they hold onto each other for a good moment before they departed. The wind goes through them and they shivered together, Lincoln grabs onto her hand and moves off again hoping in vain to find their way back.

As they walked the woods grew denser and more creepy, around them the dark outlines of branches hung overhead and the trees were getting more denser and denser; Lana and Lincoln got more scared. Lana suddenly stops causing Lincoln to look at her in worry, "What's wrong Lana?"

"I gotta use the bathroom."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Number one or two?"

Lana grips her butt while bouncing up and down, "Two! Definitely two!"

"Okay, go behind that tree, I'll wait for you here."

"Thanks Lincoln." Lana runs off behind the tree, she quickly digs a pit for her number two the digging causes three possums to burst out from a bush and run past her, this made her jump a bit but she calmed down quickly. Lana then pulls down her pants and squats down to the pit to do her business. Lincoln stands there patently, he whistles out a tune while nervously looking around, above him he heard bats flying around and the cold wind hits him in full force making him shiver.

"Lana are you done yet?"

"Almost!"

Lincoln returns to whistling, but a sudden rustling made him stop; turning around Lincoln saw some tall bushes rustling towards where Lana is.

"What is that?"

Lana is just about finished with her business, it wasn't comfortable as the wind brushed past her butt making it really cold. With the last load out Lana stands up and hoist her pants up, Lana suddenly hears Lincoln calling her name and telling her to come back, Lana stood there confused until she heard something rustling beside her. Lana slowly turns around to see a narrow mouth, she screams as the mouth opens letting out a loud roar while showing off its sharp teeth. The creature lunges at her, Lana quickly jumps out of the way causing the creature to miss and smash against the tree, the creature collapses onto its stomach. Lana hears the back of her pants rip as something sharp cuts through them.

Lana ignores this and makes a run for it, behind her the creature gets up and shakes its head to get rid of the pain on its snout. With the pain gone the creature lets out a growl as it looked in Lana's direction, Lincoln heard its growl as Lana ran out from behind the tree screaming for him to run, he didn't need to be told twice. He turns and runs with Lana right beside him, they were running so fast that Lana's hat fell off her head and lands on the ground where it gets stomped on shortly.

* * *

As she predicted Lisa had arrived at the spot where the source of the disruption was. She entered into some tall grass, grass so high that if you looked towards the grass you wouldn't be able to see her, anyway Lisa pushed her way through the grass until she bumped right into a wall. The bump made her step back a few feet, she was only a little bit hurt but Lisa didn't pay that no mind as she was to busy looking at the wall that she had bumped into. The wall was gray colored with vegetation growing on its side, looking up the wall was attached to a two story building.

Now curious Lisa walks left until she had reached the front, the front had a grass covered parking lot and road that led out to who knows where, their were rusted cars in the parking lot including a van that was missing its left door parked sideways to the front entrance. Moving to the parking lot Lisa turned back to the building and saw a name on it that gave her quite a surprise.

'Michigan Research Lab'

"Michigan Research Lab? I never heard of this lab, hmm well this is quite unexpected and I wonder what research happen to cause it to get abandon. Might as well investigate to find out while I shut off the disruption."

Lisa walks up to the entrance, she walks past the busted open doors she walks a few feet in until her foot bumped into something, looking down Lisa saw a can she picks it up and expects it to discovers that it was a smoke can; from the corner of her eyes Lisa spotted something green. Turning to it Lisa grew shock as the green thing is revealed to be a shirt and pants with a skeleton that had a crushed skull, looking around more Lisa discovered the entrance hall which had machines in the middle and desks, plants, and computers against the wall. There was a spiral staircase that led to the second floor that look down on the first floor, on the roof is a glass dome with most of the glass pains missing. Anyway littered through out the hall are skeletons wearing white lab coats with bullet holes in their backs, looking back down to the skeleton in green Lisa spots a tommy gun as well as a another skeleton in green laying against the wall with it bottom jaw missing and gun lying on its legs.

"What happen here?"

Lisa moves off to a doorway on the left, the doorway leads into a hallway that had white wall/floors, the walls were cracked and the air felt cold. Eventfully Lisa comes across two metal doors on the side with a sign that said 'Genetics Lab'.

Lisa goes through them and found more skeletons of white lab coats and green clothes on the floor, the lab had three tables with lab equipment and computers on them, there is a shelve on the side with a sink and cabinets full of test tubes above. On the walls were posters of DNA and genetics, next to the posters were pictures of different parts of a skeleton of some animal that Lisa never saw before.

One picture showed an armored like back with three spikes sticking out on the side.

Another showed a three fingered hand.

The last one showed a skull with a narrow mouth with four large canines.

Lisa rubbed her chin as she looked at the pictures, "Hmm okay judging on what I'm seeing, I can only guess that the people in this lab had combine DNA and genetics together to create some kind of new animal. Can't be angry at them though since I do the same thing sometimes, but I'm guessing something terrible happened with this animal and lab people to cause this facility to get abandon."

Lisa then looks towards one of the tables and spotted a tape recorder, she heads over to it and turns it on out from it came a deep voice.

"June 25 2013" "This is Corey Terrance the lead scientist of Michigan Research Lab doing entry 14 on my audio diary, Mr. Murry has been on our backs lately to finish the Hybrid Project quickly as time is money as he always said."

"God he just doesn't know that creating a new life form from scratch isn't easy, it takes a lot of time to perfect the DNA strands, and fix the problems from the failed prototypes. And honestly I don't even think that we should be doing this, as this goes against nature and I have a gut feeling that when were finish its going to bite us in the ass hard!"

"But that's us humans isn't it, we must always mess with nature so it can reach our standards until nature fights back and we pay the price for it."

"God I'm ranting now, anyway despite our many setbacks we have finally manage to make a perfect DNA strand of this new animal and we're ready to bring it into the world. When this creature is fully grown it will become the most dangerous animal in the world, so I just hope Mr. Murry knows what he's doing.  
This is Corey Terrance signing off."

The tape recorder shuts off leaving Lisa to gather all this new information up.

"Well I got some information, but it's not enough to fully understand what happen."

Something then catches Lisa's eye, she looks up and sees an old map next to the doors with a red scribble of a word that says, 'Predator Z pen' on the largest room of the facility. Lisa decided to go their next to find out more about this project. She exits the lab and goes further down the hallway until she gets to where the entrance to the pen is.

To her surprise the door looked like it was blown open, she enters and sees dead trees and bushes, as well as another skeleton of a rhino which she did not expect to see at all. Looking at it closely Lisa saw that the neck was crushed meaning that something with powerful jaws broke it.

"Whatever this predator Z is, it must be pretty powerful to take down a Rhino. I wonder if its still alive?" Lisa's eyes grow wide, "If it is alive then were all in danger." Lisa now ponders this scary thought as she thinks about what would happen if this creature came upon her family. Lisa was so busy thinking that, she didn't noticed another skeleton in green clothes with a missing head and a badge lying under it that said.

"Protect Earth Group."

* * *

Back at the RV the family were waiting anxiously for Lola as well as Lincoln, Lana, Lucy, and Lori to return. They were all very worried as it was late and none of them had returned yet. As requested Lynn Sr. had the RV lights on, creating a light glare in front of the RV in which they hope that one of their children would see it.

As they waited in worry Rita was sitting down at the table looking through the pictures on her camera, she swipes past them in noninterest as she was to busy thinking about her missing kids. She got to the picture that she accidently took yesterday, Rita was about to skip it when something caught her attention; looking closely Rita could see what look like an armored covered back with what look like spikes on the side among the vegetation.

"What is that?" She says silently.

* * *

Lincoln and Lana ran as fast as their legs could carry them, they didn't dare look back as they could hear that thing chasseing after them. The two take a sharp turn at a small tree, the creature turns and slammed its shoulder into the tree knocking it over with ease the creature lets out a roar before it continues the chase.

Lincoln and Lana screamed in terror, they both could hear that it was getting more closer to them with each step it took. Lincoln then spots two narrow trees close to each other they were far enough apart for them, but to narrow for the creature that was chasseing them. Without saying a word Lincoln grabs Lana's hand and leads her to the trees. Behind them the creature opens it mouth preparing to grab them when it got stopped in its tracks as the trees blocked its shoulders, it snapped its mouth closed and just barely missed grabbing onto Lana's back. The creature lets out a frustrated roar and pushed itself out from the trees then moved around them only for it to discovered that the two were gone.

The creature looks left and right but couldn't see them anywhere. The creature then puts its head down, sniffed the ground and moved forward letting out low growls.

From behind a rock Lincoln and Lana sat there quietly, hoping that this thing would leave. They could hear it sniffing as it moved around crunching leaves under its feet, Lana had tears coming out of her eyes as she was so scared, more scared in her entire life but she doesn't dare make a sound, as any sound would cause the monster to find her and Lincoln.

The sounds of its sniffing drew closer, the two siblings looked at each other until they both jumped as the sniffing came to their rock. They then felt the rock shake as the creature climbs it's upper body up the rock, they look up and could just see the bottom of its mouth, drool drips out and drops onto Lincoln's arm he had the look of disgust as he feels it go down the side of his arm.

The creature looks around hoping to see its prey from its perch, it turns its head left and lets out a soft growl.

Lincoln and Lana watch in silence, suddenly Hops pokes his head out from Lana's front pocket and lets out a loud rabbet. The creature snaps its head down in a flash and lets out a roar, the two screamed and make a dash for it, the creature swipes its claws at them but misses it then gets down from the rock and gives chase.

Lana then trips and falls to the ground, Lincoln stops and watches in terror as Lana sits up on her back and scream as the creature lunges towards her. Thinking quickly Lincoln grabs a thick stick, just before the creature could grab Lana in its jaws Lincoln swings with all his might and hits it in the face, the force causes the creature to back off a few feet as it shakes off the blow. Lincoln grabs Lana's hand and basically drags her off, the creature looks at them with anger in its eyes and lets out an angered roar, it then continues with the chase.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lisa continued to explore the Research Lab, during her exploration Lisa passed many rooms such as a break room that had a pool table, TV, kitchen area, and vending machine, a mess hall, a lab with large tubes with water inside them and dead hybrids such as a snider (a cross between a Tarantula and Rattlesnake), Bion (a cross between a Polar Bear and Lion), Howel (a cross between a Cow and a Owl), and finally a Raclog (a cross between a Raccoon and dog). Lisa stared at these dead hybrids with fascination, these would be so interesting to study if these creatures were alive, but from what she also could conclude these were the failed prototypes that Corey Terrance talked about.

Lisa enters more rooms like offices, small supply closets, an area where trucks would drop off their deliveries, Lisa then enters a room that overlooks Predator Z's pen. The room had a red carpet, green couch and blue chairs, wooden walls with pictures, a coffee table, the long window that looked down to the pen, a red button that says door control above it.

Lisa could also hear a faint ringing sound, she walks around trying to find the source of the sound. Lisa could hear that it was getting closer and it sounded like it was coming to her left, looking over Lisa spotted a radio on a table; it was producing out a bunch of static. Lisa was surprised that it was still on considering that it has been sitting there for years, Lisa goes over and shuts it off. After doing that her tablet went off she brings it up and sees that the disruption was gone and the Carcass CAM was on, showing the deer carcass which was almost picked clean.

"Well the cams back on and I can finally start my study." Lisa then lets out a loud yawn, "But unfortunately the trek here has caused my body to become exhausted, so I must let it rest for a bit by taking a short suspended animated state, street name take a nap."

Lisa goes over and climbs on the couch, despite it being old the couch was surprisingly comfy, so comfy that Lisa instantly fell asleep on the spot.

* * *

Rita looked at the picture in front of her, studying the armored back with a questioning face. The back didn't belong to any animal she has ever seen before and she definitely never seen an animal with those spikes on its shoulders before. This is really stumping her on what could this thing be?

Lynn Sr. notices his wife puzzled expression so he walks up to her wondering what's got her puzzled.

"What's up honey?"

"I'm pondering over this picture?"

"Why?"

"Take a look yourself."

Rita shows him the picture, it took him awhile to find it but when he did his eyes grow wide in surprise. "What is that?"

"I don't know honey. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Could be a bear."

"What bear has an armored back with spikes on its shoulder?"

Lynn Sr. shrugged, "I don't know, but it has to be something."

"What's has to be something?" Leni asked as she walked over to them.

"This picture sweetie." Rita answered as she showed Leni the picture, Leni studies it closely before coming up with a solution. "I think its a rock."

"Its not a rock, I heard it move after I took the picture."

"Oh well maybe its a new animal."

Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces, could this thing be some new animal? It couldn't be a new animal as every animal on earth had already been discovered so there can't be a new animal can there?

They were then pulled out from their thoughts as they heard Luna's voice.

"Dudes I see someone coming." Luna points out the window, the rest of the family pile over there and looked out the window to see two figures running towards the RV.

* * *

Lincoln and Lana ran to a tree and stop to catch their breaths for a little bit, they look ahead of them and see the RV lights.

"Lincoln look we found our way back to camp, were not going to get eaten after all!"

Lincoln looks behind them and sees the creature coming out from the darkness, "We need to get to the RV first, come one!"

The two run to the RV, the creature runs after them and gets more closer to the two with each step.

"Its gaining on us!" Lana screamed.

"Don't look back, just keep running!"

Lincoln and Lana reached the clearing, the lights illuminated them and they felt more happy then ever as they get closer to the RV as once their inside they will be safe from that creature. Speaking of that creature it to comes into the light, from inside the RV the family couldn't believe their eyes as they watch this thing chase after their two siblings/children.

The creature was big, bigger than any bear they ever seen, is covered in grey fur, had a armored back with three spikes on each shoulder with some of Lana's ripped pants on the left middle one, the front legs were long and muscular with three fingers that had razor sharp claws, the back legs were a little longer the feet were bear like with four toe claws, the tail is long and thin, the face is bear like and as mention it has a narrow crocodilian like snout with four large canines and sharp teeth that were perfect to tear into flesh, it also had powerful jaw mussels that were capable of holding down prey as it tears into its helpless victims.

The creature or Predator Z roars as it draws even more closer to the two siblings. The door to the RV opens and Luna waves to her younger siblings, "DUDES GET IN QUICK!"

Lincoln and Lana ran for the door, they make a sharp turn just in the nick of time as Predator Z jumped onto the spot where they just were, Predator Z turns and snaps its jaws at them its teeth nearly gripping Lincoln's butt. Predator Z quickly gives chase again this time determined to get its prey, Lincoln and Lana jumped through the door and landed hard on the RV floor.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Rita commanded.

Luna slams the door shut and the door banged as Predator Z slammed against it, Predator Z falls on its belly but gets back up as it shakes its head in pain, it recovers and looks at the RV doors in frustration. Predator Z roars and bangs its shoulders against the doors, from inside the family watched in terror as the door shakes under the impacts.

The bangs then stopped and was replaced by a scrapping sound against the RV side, the scrapping sound leads to where the front tire is.

"What is that thing?" Luan asked.

"We don't know, but that thing had chased us through the woods!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"What happen to you guys anyway?" Lola asked.

"We were playing our game, but then we got lost, then I had to do number two, and that's when we ran into that monster." Lana replied.

"You got lost!" Their father stated in surprise.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary we thought we were never going to find our way back and get eaten by that thing." A few tears come out from Lana's eyes, Rita gets to her knees and pulls her crying daughter to her, "Shh! It's okay your safe now." Rita soothed while petting her head.

"POP!"

The RV shakes causing all of them to jump a bit, Lynn runs over to a window, looking out she saw Predator Z grabbing the front tire with its mouth it pulls and pulls until it lets go leaving the tire shredded. Predator Z then looks up to Lynn and roars, it jumps and crashes against the window Lynn jumps backs in fright, the window now has a large crack and the RV shakes causing the family to nearly fall off their feet.

Predator Z then bashed its side against the RV shaking it violently, the Loud family struggled to keep their balance. Predator Z backs away from the RV and then charges at the RV and slams against it causing a dent, the impact causes it to shake again Lola fell and hit her head against a chair leg. Pain fills her head and she immediately starts shedding tears, Leni gets to Lola and wraps her in a hug while telling her that she was okay.

They then hear something tear from outside, Predator Z had the bottom side of the RV in its mouth, it pulls back tearing the piece of metal off. From inside Lynn Sr. cringed hard as he heard the metal tear off, he was dreading on what the damage was there to the RV, of course he was afraid for the safety of his family but he was also worried on telling his friend about the RV he doubts his friend would believe that this weird animal had attacked it.

From outside Predator Z moved slowly across the side of the RV letting out growls as it studies the vehicle, Predator Z stops as it catches its sight on the crack window, through the window it could see its prey panicking inside this tin can, Predator Z crouches down in a pouncing position waiting for the right moment to strike.

Inside the RV Leni helped Lola up to her feet.

"Are you feeling okay now Lola?"

"My head still hurts, but other than that thanks Leni."

Leni gives another hug to Lola, "Your welcome Lola."

Rita walks over to them and picks Lola up.

"What are you doing mom?" Lola asked.

"Just making sure that you don't have a bump on your head." Rita examines it with a mother's eye, she does indeed see a bump on her head which meant that Lola had a concussion, Rita holds Lola out with a concern look.

"Oh you do got a bump on you sweetie, but don't worry I got some stuff in the first aid kit that will make it all better."

"So what are we going to do about that thing out there?" Luan asked.

"Don't worry, I don't think it could get us in here." Lynn Sr. reassured.

Predator Z smashes its upper body through the window, its spikes prevented it from going forward. The Louds screamed at the sight as Predator Z roars loudly, Predator Z swings its right arm forward and its claws had griped onto Lola's dress. Predator Z yanks back with so much force that it tore Lola right from her mother's arms, Rita with stone struck horror watched as her daughter gets dragged out by this thing. Predator Z with its prize throws Lola onto the ground, Lola looks at it and attempts to crawl away but Predator Z quickly runs at her and stomps its foot on her back pushing the air out from her, Predator Z then uses its mouth to gab Lola by the mid riff and lifts her off the ground. Lola looks up to her horrorstruck family and reaches out to them, Predator Z shakes her before snapping its mouth shut crushing Lola within its mighty jaws, Lola lets out a weak gasp before going limp with fresh blood going down her arms.

Predator Z releases the limp body from its mouth, Lola drops to the ground like some rag doll Predator Z looks over at the dead body with its mouth open a little with droll dropping onto Lola's face, Predator Z clamps its mouth onto Lola's arm and with a yank rips it out from the socket Predator Z leans its head up and shallows the arm whole.

The family felt like their hearts had just been punched hard and kicked repeatedly to the ground, Lana reached her hand out to the lifeless Lola her voice was shaky.

"L-L-L-Lola."

"My baby." Rita cried, she couldn't believe one of her children just got killed by that thing, tears begin to blind her as she couldn't take this, no mother wanted to see their child die especially in such a horrible way.

Predator Z tears off a piece of flesh and shallows it in two bites, it then digs its snout into the body and shakes her body around as it tears out another piece of flesh, Predator Z lifts its bloody snout from the corpse and lets out some growls as it stares into the night sky. From within the RV the sound of crying could be heard as Lana and Rita broke down over the loss of their daughter and twin the rest of the family watched in stunned wondering how to get out of this mess and wondered if the other family members that weren't there were alright.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Although it was now midnight the RV is still lit up as none of the Louds felt like going to sleep that night as they were all terrified of that thing that was outside, and also filled with grief for the death of their pageant princess.

Ever since the attack earlier the family wisely stayed away from the windows, they were sitting at various places such as the floor for Luna, Leni, Luan and Lincoln, the couch for Lynn and Lilly, and the table booth for their parents. Lana however is standing near the window, despite the danger she couldn't help but sit next to it as she stared out the window. Outside she can see the half eaten corpse of her twin sister, her chest is ripped open exposing some of her ribs, her mouth is wide open as her head laid on its side.

"Lola."

Lana lets out a few whimpers as tears streamed down her cheeks, she just couldn't believe that her sister is dead, it was unbelievable as she had talked to her this morning and now she is nothing but a lifeless corpse. She was never going to be able to talk to her again, never fight with her again, and never have a twin to be with again.

Lana looks further out and sees Predator Z laying down under a tree breathing away as its sides rose up and down.

Lana's sadness quickly turned to anger as she stared at this thing, her sister's death was this monster fault, it came through this window and dragged her sister out to her untimely death. Sure Lana is known for her love for animals, (as well as her hygiene), but she did not like this animal, heck this thing wasn't any animal she knows and she knows her animals. This thing whatever it is, is nothing more then some freak of nature.

Predator Z lets out a yawn showing off its bloodstain teeth, it then shakes its head before laying it back down.

"Your going to pay for killing my sister."

Lana hears her mother call out to her.

"Lana back away from the window!" Lana does what she was told and heads back to the rest of the family, but not before giving Predator Z a dirty look. She sits down next to Luan; the family sat there not saying anything, they glance at each other a couple times until Leni suddenly spoke up.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I say we drive out of here post hazed dudes." Luna suggested as she points to the driver seat.

"We can't, I saw that thing shred our front tires." Lynn said.

"Plus the other's are still out there." Lincoln added.

Lynn Sr. shook his head in disbelieve, "I can't believe this is happening! I just wanted to spend a fun camping trip with my family, I wasn't expecting to have my family attacked by that thing and have one of my children killed by it."

Rita places a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder, "It's not your fault honey."

"I know, but I feel responsible for this! I mean I brought you guys here!"

"But like you said Lynn, you had no idea that monster was here." Rita pulls her husband into a hug and patted his back for comfort.

While Rita is doing this their children looked at each other.

"So if we can't get out of here with the RV, what are we going to do?" Luan asked.

"Maybe we can send an sos on the static thingy." Leni suggested.

"You mean a radio dude?" Luna asked.

"Yeah that."

"It's a good idea Leni, but I don't think we have one of those." Lincoln stated.

Lynn looks towards the broken window with a hatred glare. "We can always go out there and kill that thing."

Rita hears this, she swiftly turns to her daughter with a very stern glare.

"NONE OF YOU ARE GOING OUT THERE!"

"But mo-"

"NO BUTTS! I'M NOT RISKING ANYMORE OF MY CHILDREN'S LIVES! ALL OF YOU ARE STAYING HERE AND THAT'S FINAL!"

The kids flinched, their mother rarely spoke at this level, when she talked in this level it was either because she was angry at them like that time they got themselves kicked out at the zoo, or frighten just like that time Lana came home past curfew. Seeing their mother like this made them uneasy and they decided to do what their mother told them to do. But they still had that nagging feeling that they needed to something instead of just sitting for lord knows how long.

At one am the Louds were still thinking on what to do to get out of this situation, they just couldn't figure out what to do. Every time they thought up a plan it always ended with either it break apart in their faces or one of them getting killed by that thing outside, the Louds were seriously stumped about what to do some of them just gave up and went in other places of the RV to get some sleep. It took fifthteen minutes before the rest of the family decided to get some sleep, Lynn Sr. turns off the lights and laid on the couch falling asleep afterwards.

* * *

Lana found herself in some weird dark void, the void is blank with nothing as far as the eye could see, fog begins to fill the void making it a mysterious feeling. Lana looks around in confusion, wondering how she got here Lana then catches some movement in the corner of her eye, she turns to see the fog moving to form into a human. It revealed to be Lola, seeing her twin sister Lana beams brightly.

"Lola! Oh thank goodness I thought you were dead."

A large mouth appears from behind Lola, the mouth open showing off sharp teeth Lola looks up and screams before the mouth shut on Lola.

Lana reaches out to the mouth while screaming no, the mouth rushes to her and roars at her.

* * *

Lana wakes up frighten, she didn't scream she just sits up straights and gasped, Lana breaths heavily while looking around the RV she eventually calms down but she didn't feel like going back to sleep as she didn't want to have another nightmare. She gets up from her bed and walked into the living center, glancing up at the clock she saw that it was 3am Lana lets out a sigh then goes over to the fridge to get a snack.

She checks around the fridge for anything to eat she settles on a apple, she moves to the table and begins eating it. From here she had a clear view of the outside through the broken window, Predator Z was up and moving around it is going back and forth until it suddenly turned to Lola's corpse, Predator Z leans its head down and was sniffing the corpse the snout gets to her terra it grunts in curiosity. Predator Z moves its head sideway and then grabbed the terra by the mouth, it tastes it for a bit then gives out a disgusted look before spitting it back out, Predator Z sniffs the body again and tears out a scrap of meat, it shallows it whole and looks over to the RV.

It lets out a low growl, although it couldn't see Lana that didn't stop it from growling at the RV. Predator Z moves to the RV and sniffs at the side it cocks its head sideways as it moved the head around, it then pushed the side of the snout against the metal wall the RV moved a little, Predator Z suddenly pulls away shaking it briefly.

Predator Z moved to the rear tires while it sniffed the ground, as it walked pasts them its middle shoulder spike scratched against it leaving behind a hole the tire instantly goes flat sinking the rear down.

Predator z stops and turns to the rear windows, it sniffs the air and lets out a low growl. Predator Z moves over to the rear it stops under the window and sniffs again, it raises its upper body it pushes its arms against the RV to keep itself upright, Predator Z looks through the window as it sniffed at it causing its breath to fog up the glass. Through the window Predator Z saw an empty bed as Lynn who is sleeping in that room is sleeping on the floor instead of the bed since it was to close to the window.

Since Lynn is on the floor Predator Z couldn't see her but it can smell her, Predator Z cocks its head around trying in vain to catch a glimpse of Lynn. Not seeing her Predator Z gets back onto the ground, it continues to sniff the air a bit more until it suddenly stop it then releases a short roar.

* * *

Lana heard the roar and cowers in fear as she places her hands over her ears. That roar terrified her it was so unnatural, it was deep in the beginning but high screech in the end, this thing must've come from space as this thing is so unnatural or it came from a lab. She thinks about her second thought it coming out from a lab didn't sound so far fetched as having Lisa for a sister she has seen genetic hybrids first hand, the hybrids that Lisa made despite her parents protest were small and only last a couple days due to them being unstable or some science mumble jumbo that Lisa said to her.

If this was a hybrid than whoever made it must've been better than Lisa to make this thing live this long, but she was going to make this thing pay, some how some way that thing was going to pay for Lola's shake.

"Lana what are you doing up?"

Lana jumped and turned around to see Leni standing next to the bathroom door.

"I had a bad dream."

"AW!" Leni comes over to her and takes a seat, Leni rubs Lana's back gently as she drew her close to her side, Lana doesn't say anything instead she just let her older sister  
hold her Leni then asks, "So what did you dream about?"

Lana points to the window, "About that monster who killed Lola."

Leni nodded she understood her pain as she to felt the grief for the death of her sister, and she is starting to suspect that her other sisters may have also been killed, she shakes that thought away she never wanted to think about that again.

"I miss her to Lana."

"Its not fair! Lola didn't disserve to die!"

"I know."

"She had so much to live for!"

"I know."

"Now I'm going to be alone!"

"But you have us."

"I know, but I don't have a twin now and that was our thing."

"She'll always be there in your memories at least."

"I don't want her in my memories! I want Lola right here right now!"

"Me to but what's done is done, and we can't change it Lana." Leni hugs Lana more tighter, basically putting her face against her stomach as Lana burst into tears. Lana cries hard into Leni's night dress staining it with her tears and snot, Leni did not mind this as the care for her grief stricken sister is more important than the state of her night dress for the time being. Lana eventually calms down and just sniffs out the mucus that remain in her nose, Leni gently rubs her cheek before asking.

"Are you alright now."

Lana nods, "Thanks for comforting me Leni."

"Your welcome Lana, I'm always happy to help."

Lana gives her a long hug of gratitude before a thought came to her.

"What are you doing up anyway Leni?"

"I had to use the bathroom."

"Did you already use it?"

Leni went wide eyed as she realize that she hadn't and she really needed to go, Leni releases Lana and quickly rushes off to the bathroom, Leni turns the lights on and gets on the toilet just in time.

* * *

Outside Predator Z had picked up a new scent, it turns a corner and spots a light on Predator Z sniffs and smells that the scent is closer. It walks below the window and then raised itself up to peer through the window, it sees Leni on the toilet its eyes go wide and lets out a low growl before going back down to the ground. From inside the RV Leni had just finish with her business and got up to wash her hands, outside Predator Z moves away from the window until it got a good distance it turns around and gets in pouncing position.

Predator Z opens its mouth a bit and starts to run to the window, but then stopped just as it got five feet away from the window, Predator Z stopped short from its attack because its ears had picked up something nearby. Predator Z follows the noise to the corner of the RV, it peers through it and saw three wolves with one having a claw wound on its side feasting on the left over meat of Lola's corpse.

Seeing this outraged Predator Z no one steals from its kill, it charges at the wolves while letting out a very loud roar. The wolves get spooked and scatter barely missing the deadly claws and snapping teeth, the wolves disappear into the forest leaving Predator Z to stand above Lola's corpse while letting out a roar that spooked nearby sleepy birds who flew up into the night sky.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Early morning light hits the woods, the early morning dew reflect off the sun's light, flowers open up their peddles, birds begin to sing, and the land begins to warm up. Overall it was the beginning of a new day, at the RV the sun's light is striking the back end of the vehicle. Rita could feel the sunlight hit her face she opened her eyes slowly and then shielded them from the suns gaze.

She sits herself up and stretched her sore back, sleeping on the floor definitely didn't feel so good for her back oh man the floor was so stiff, but at least the night has ended and a new day has started, and who knows maybe the creature has left. She gets to her feet as she rubbed her back Rita then hears a tab to her left, she looks and sees Predator's Z's face looking at her through the window, it opens its muzzle and lets out a growl before it dropped down. Rita stood there frozen in fear wondering where that thing is now, she cautiously walks over to the window and peered out she couldn't see it anywhere but not wanting to risk it Rita moved away from the window and headed into the living area.

By the looks of it she was the first one up though that didn't really surprise her as everyone didn't go to sleep until way past midnight, she looked over at the clock and saw much to her surprise that it was seven o clock. She figured that she would've slept until twelve so her being up at seven was beyond her, but she couldn't dwell on that now as the more pressing matter was presenting itself, how were they going to get out of here?

Some of the tires were absolutely shredded so they couldn't go anywhere, ironically today was the day they were supposed to pack up and head home, but now Rita can honestly say that they were trapped in a web and the blood thirsty spider is waiting out there ready to sink its teeth into them.

Rita suddenly picks up a protrude smell, she sniffs around and it leads her to the broken window looking out she found that the smell was coming from her young daughter. Lola's corpse had flies buzzing around her picked clean body, Rita could barely contain her tears as she looked at the corpse as being a mother it was her job to protect her children from dangers, but she had failed one of her younger daughters was now food for that monster, and she prayed that thing wont get any of her other children. But she wont let that happen, she may have failed Lola but it wasn't to late to protect her other children from that thing.

"Morning hun."

Rita jumped and turned around to meet her husband, "Oh you startled me Lynn."

"Sorry honey, so what's the status on the situation?"

"Well that thing is still out there, our daughter's dead, and were stranded here."

"So not good."

"Yep."

"Maybe we can just try to leave."

"Lynn the tires are shredded, we can't go anywhere."

"Okay then maybe we can scare it away by starting the engine."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Lynn."

"I think it will work, trust me."

Lynn Sr. goes into the drivers seat and grips the keys, through the window he see Predator Z is laying down soaking up the sun.

Lynn Sr. gives it a hard glare, "Get the hell out of here you monster!"

He switches to ignition, the engine lets out a loud roar, spooked Predator Z gets up and looks around until it looked over to the RV. Predator Z growls in anger, its muzzle goes up showing off its sharp teeth with saliva dripping out, Lynn Sr. rips off the engines making it louder Predator Z responds by letting out a loud roar. Lynn Sr. decided then to lay down the horn Predator Z charges at the RV in a short sprint before stopping while growling more loudly, he hits the horn again this time more loudly Predator Z roars and then charges at full speed, it twists itself sideways and collides into the front of the RV.

The RV shakes under the impact with Lynn Sr. along with it, he hung onto the steering wheel as he shook around in his seat the horn blares loudly, Predator Z moves away from the RV before coming back and slamming itself against the front again badly denting it. Predator Z then grips the front bumper and tore it off with ease, inside Lynn Sr. banged on the steering wheel trying in vain to stop the blaring horn.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Predator Z moves over to the right side, it bumps against it shaking the RV like a toy, inside Rita held onto the counter to keep herself up the Louds kids enter the area with panic faces as they to struggled to keep themselves up to. The RV continues to shake violently, "MOM WHAT'S GOING ON!" Lincoln asked in panic.

"Your father was trying to scare that thing away, but as you can see it didn't work so well." Rita exclaimed, behind her a glass cup fell off the counter and crashed onto the floor.

Outside Predator Z paced franticly around, it twitches its ears as the noise of the horn irritated them, it then turned, jumped and slammed against one of the windows cracking it like ice. Predator Z then clamps down on the side, shaking its head until it tears the metal off.

Lana runs to the drivers area to witness her father beating on the steering wheel, "DAD SHUT OFF THE HORN!"

"I'M TRYING TO! BUT ITS STUCK!"

"Here I'll have a look!" Lana gets on her knees and crawls under the control board, she gets out her screwdriver and unlatched the compartment door that lead to the wires. The RV shakes again causing Lana to move right and bump against the radio, she ignores the pain that erupted through her and concentrate on the wires, she looks until she found the one that connected to the horn.

Outside Predator Z moved to the front again it goes a good distance away before turning around and getting ready to charge.

With a hard yank Lana rips the wire out silencing the horn, Lynn Sr. had his eyes covered awaiting for the oncoming charge but nothing came, hesitantly he uncover his eyes to see Predator Z standing a few feet away growling lowly at the RV as it kicked up dirt with its front paw, Lynn Sr. lets out a sigh of relive as he slumped against the seat.

* * *

Lisa open her eyes and stretched her arms up, unlike the rest of her family she had a good nights sleep despite the fact she slept on a old couch. She looked around and with it being day she could see the place more clearly now which was great as now she could see papers on the coffee table.

"Hmm, I wonder if there are anything regarding to this Predator Z." She stated as she sat herself up.

Lisa grips one of the papers and much to her disappointment it was nothing but some budget paper for electricity, looking over the rest of papers she was extra disappointment they were all nothing but budget.

"Well that was a let down, although I want to explore more of the lab I better start heading back as my parental units are most likely worried for me right now and I better not worry them more."

Lisa goes through the lab to the front hall, she exits through the doors and surveys the land. In front of her is a overgrown parking lot with rusted up cars with one that had a small bush growing inside it. There was also another skeleton in a brown suit laying next to a fancy car, Lisa paid it no mind though as she needed to get back to the campsite.

* * *

Lynn Sr. and Lana entered the living area shaken over the earlier attack along with the rest of the family.

"Is everyone okay?" Lynn Sr. asked.

The rest muttered yes as they looked over themselves, "I'm sorry for causing all that, I thought for sure that the noise of the engine would scare it away."

"Its alright dad, you were trying your best." Leni reassured.

"Yes, but its probably a good idea not to do that again." Rita stated.

"Believe me I wont, but we still gotta do something."

"Like what pops?" Luna asked.

"I don't know but something."

"Maybe we should try to build some Smokey thingy." Leni suggested.

"You mean smoke signals?" Luan asked.

"Yeah those."

"I don't see how honey since that monster out there."

"What are you talking about mom, its gone."

"WHAT!?"

They all look out the window, and the creature was indeed gone.

"Leni how long was it gone?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Leni smiled brightly, "Oh, it left when Luna asked you a question."

"Where it go?" Lincoln questioned.

"Who cares, lets make that smoke signal and get help already!" Lynn said.

"Hold it Jr, we can't just go out there all willy nilly. That thing could be hiding behind a bush waiting for us."

"Your father right we need to make sure first, and I know just how." Without saying anything else Rita goes over to the fridge and pulls out the fish, she walks back to the broken window then throws them out. The fish plops onto the ground lifting the dirt a bit on impact, Rita and her family waited for twenty minutes for it to so up but it didn't, they waited for a few more minutes but it still didn't so up.

"Okay so it is gone, but we don't know when its coming back so we should hurry on building that fire."

"Right mom."

The Louds exited the RV, each of them went to collect some wood Lynn Sr. however stood near the RV looking at it in horror as he knew that if he and his family got out of this, his friend was going give him hell for wrecking his RV. Meanwhile the rest of the Louds had managed to collect a good amount of fire wood, they place their wood into a good pile of wood, Lana starts the fire by doing the old smashing rocks together trick.

The fire starts out small, but grows pretty big Rita comes with a blanket, together her and Luan put it over the fire and took it away creating the smoke signals, now they could only hope that someone would see it. They kept glancing around to make sure that Predator Z wouldn't sneak up on them.

"So you think this is going to work dudes?"

"It has to work, its our only hope." Lana stated.

In the distance the Louds heard an animal roar causing them all to look up in fear.

"Is that near?"

"I don't think so Leni, it sounded pretty far." Rita replied.

"Yeah, but we should keep our eyes open." Lynn Sr. added as he looked into the forest while his family continued to do the smoke signals.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The Louds were still around their make shift fire making their smoke signals, they have been doing this for a couple hours now as they did each of them took a turn of doing the signals while some of them kept a lookout for predator Z. They didn't want to be ambushed by that monster, so they kept their eyes and ears open for anything that was coming their way.

Lynn Sr. is currently doing the lookout for predator Z, he was beyond nervous as he didn't know where that vile beast would pop out of it could be anywhere, it could be behind the RV or behind a thick bush. Lynn turns to his family currently Lynn and Luna were making the signals.

"How's the signals doing?"

Rita turns to her husband and responds with, "We don't know honey, but we hope that someone is seeing them."

"Dudes, this is so exhausting." Luna exclaimed with sweat visible on her head, she wipes it away and let's see out a few soft breaths.

"Come on we need to keep trying." Lana said.

"I don't think this is working Lana." Lincoln stated.

"It has to work, it's our only chance."

"But we've been doing this for hours." Leni said.

"If we stop now, no one will come to our rescue."

All of them knew that Lana was right this was their only chance of getting out of here. But again this was taking a long time, the temperature was rising, their muscles were sore, and most importantly they were losing wood.

"We're going to need some more wood soon." Rita said.

* * *

Meanwhile not far away from the campsite, the bear that has stolen the wolves deer meal is roaming the forest looking for another meal, he can go for anything, berries, meat, anything that can satisfy his hunger.

He goes over to a rotten log and sniffs hoping to catch a whiff of something to eat, using his claws he ripped off some of the wood where it discovered some grubs which he picks them up into his mouth by using his tongue. He looks for more grubs when he suddenly picked up a scent, the scent was the familiar smell of fish.

The bear raises his head to pick up where the scent was coming from, it locates where it's coming from the bear moves off in that direction.

* * *

Lincoln, Luan, Lana, and Rita came back with some more wood for the fire, Rita puts some of her wood into the fire, then she along with her husband took their turn on making the smoke signals. Their kids went over to the shade of the RV and sat down to catch their breaths.

They watch their parents do the smoke signals, " I hope help come soon." Leni said.

"I hope so to." Luan agreed.

"I just wonder when Lori, Lucy, and Lisa are coming back." Lincoln said.

"Dudes, I hate to say it but I think Lori and the others may have been killed by that thing."

"No, that can't be true!" Leni resorted.

"I'm afraid so Leni."

"But maybe they're just lost."

"They're not lost, I can feel it Leni. I can feel it in my gut ."

"No!" Leni shouted, "I refuse to believe that three more members of our family are dead."

"Whoa chill Leni." Luan said.

"Chill, you want me to chill! how can you ask me to chill when our family members are dead! I mean they're not hurt, they're not going to walk out of this, they're just straight Up dead!"

The Loud siblings backed away from Leni little outburst, it was unusual seeing the usual happy girl go into such an emotional outburst. Luan reaches over and rubbed her hand on her sister's back, she slowly rubs her hand up and down which causes Leni to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that guy's."

"It's okay Leni you were just showing your emotions."Lincoln reassured.

"I'm sorry I caused that Leni." Luna stated.

Leni looked over to her with a smile. "It's okay Luna." Leni reaches over and hugs her in which Luna hugs her back.

While this tender moment was happening Lana turn back to her parents and watched the smoke signals go up into the air. She is really hoping that someone is seeing the smoke signals and is coming to rescue them hopefully with firearms to kill that creature.

A snap of a twig gets the family's attention, they look up in the direction of the sound which was the where thick bushes were at. The bushes were shaking wildly, a flock of small birds fly out of the bushes in panic, the Louds intensely looked at the bushes Rita and Lynn Sr. put the sheet down and them along with their children got ready to run. A deer burst out of the bushes, stops and begins to eat the grass , the Louds sighed with relief and then turn back to what they were doing.

The deer sniffs the air before it quickly took off in a random direction. The bear suddenly bursts out of the bushes, he is charging right towards the family while giving out loud roars the bear moves towards Rita and Lynn Sr. who were paralyzed with fear, the bear gets up on his rear legs and swipes at them Lynn Sr. and Rita get out of the way so instead of getting them the bear's claws ripped up a section of the sheet.

The bear turns and makes another swipe at Rita, Rita falls to the ground and backed away as the bear gets down on all fours and moves towards her. A small rock hits the bear's face, the bear turns and now faced Lynn Sr. who threw another rock which bounces off the bear's head.

"LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!"

The bear roars and lunged at him Lynn jumped and fell flat on his stomach, the bear quickly turns and clamps his mouth down on Lynn's lower ankle, Lynn cried out in pain as he felt the sharp teeth sink into his flesh. He kicks at the bear's face, but it only makes the bear more angrier making it bite down harder in which Lynn screamed.

Rita carrying a branch rushes to the bear's side and hits it against his side, the bear let's go of Lynn's leg and faced Rita. The bear gets back on his hind legs, he raises his left paw to strike her until another rock which was medium sized hit him in the snout, the bear snarled as he turned to face the new attacker. The Loud siblings stood in a defensive line with each of them holding Rick's ready to throw them, the sibling started shouting for the bear to go away hopeing the shouting would scare him off, but the bear stands his ground and roars at the siblings.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lynn screamed and threw her rock at the bear's face, the bear roars in anger then charges at them, they quickly scatter the bear swings his claws at their retreating backs another rock hits him in side of the face, he turns and now faced Luna the bear lunged at her. Luna jumped out of the way, she felt her bones turn ice cold as the jaws snapped a few inches of her back.

The bear turns to Leni and snapped his jaws at her chest nearly ripping it open, but got pushed aside as Lana ran and rammed into the bear's side, the bear stumbled sideways a few steps and then he turn to her growling in rage. Lana rushes back to the RV the bear gives chase, but then falls as he stepped on a banana peel as Luan slid it over, The bear slowly gets up and faced the line of siblings again he lets out another roar.

As the siblings distracted the bear, Rita rushed over to her husband as he held his torn ankle, Rita helped her husband to his feet he winced in pain as he drew weight on his ankle, together Rita while supporting him begins to walk back to the RV. The bear looks over to the parents in interest especially at Lynn Sr. like any predator he is always attracted to injured prey, the bear begins to move towards them. In panic Lana runs to the bear's back leg and bit down on it, he roars in pain the bear shakes his leg but Lana kept a firm grip on it, then with one kick he managed to get her off before Lana could get back up the bear turns and hits her with his paw.

"LANA!" Her siblings screamed.

Lana flew through the air and landed hard on the ground, her right cheeks had three claw marks going across with blood dripping down. The bear roars and then moves towards Lana, Lana raised her upper half up and has the look of fear as he move closer to her, her siblings throws more rocks at the bear but he just ignores them. Lana crawls herself backwards as the bear draws in ever so closer, the bear pins her down by placing his paw down on her chest, the bear roars into her face making spit spill onto her, the bear goes in to take a bite on her neck when his ears suddenly perked up.

The bear while still pining Lana turns his head towards the forest, he sniffs the air and picked up a scent that made him start growling below his paw Lana struggles to get herself free meanwhile her siblings get ready to charge at the animal. Out from the treeline predator Z emerges out predator Z walks out in a steady pace it then catches sight of the bear, it starts to growl while showing off it's sharp teeth the bear growls back.

The two predators stare at each other sizing one another up, the bear then lets out a roar in which predator Z returns, the bear releases his paw off of Lana as he turned his body to fully face predator Z, predator Z let's out another roar the bear charges at it in a short burst of speed before stopping. Predator Z does it's own mock charge and let's out a treathing snarl, the bear charges with his mouth open predator Z also charges.

The bear makes the first hit by bitting down on predator Z's neck, Predator Z squirms it's head as it moved it's body away pulling the bear with it, predator Z then jerked his head and broke free from the bear's grip it turns swiftly and snaps it's jaws at the bear's face in which the bear snapped back, Predator Z then smacked him in the face with it's claws making him back away a bit.

The siblings watched the two predators as they roared at each other, they then turn to Lana who was slowly getting herself up, she turns to her siblings and they motions her to come over to them, Lana looks over to the battling predators then back to her siblings she quickly begins to make her way to her siblings, but her path got blocked as the bear backed in front of her.

Predator Z lunged forward, the bear sidestep making predator Z miss the bear goes and bites down on predator Z's back, but do to it's armor one of the bear's teeth broke off he backs off, predator Z turns and slashed at the bear's front left leg. The bear gets up on his hind legs and smacked Predator Z's face, the bear gets down and charged, predator Z swiftly turns sideways causeing it's Spikes to stab into the bear's front right leg, it stabs again and hit the lower part of his face.

They roar at each other again the bear grabs predator Z's neck again, predator Z quickly shakes him off and bit down on the bear's side, the bear gets back up on his hind legs predator Z slashes into the bear's stomach making him come back down. Predator Z then lunged and grabbed the bear's face one of it's teeth sank into the bear's right eye the bear roared in pain and shook his body to get predator Z off, it releases the bears face the bear lunged forward but predator Z side steps and then ran forward and clamped its mouth on the bear's neck.

Lana who was watching the fight began to move towards her siblings, predator Z pushed the Bear down onto his side, the body lands on Lana's legs pinning her down. The bear struggles as predator Z held him down, predator Z slams the bear's head down and crushes the bear's neck. Predator Z let's go, places it's upper arms on the body and lets out a loud roar of victory.

Lana crawls herself out from beneath the body, she looks up behind her, predator Z looks down at her Lana looks at her fearful siblings with grimace predator Z grabbed her from above, predator Z shakes her then drops her on the ground, places it's left hand on her legs and ripped her in half.

"Lana no!" Lincoln shouted.

After devouring Lana's upper half predator Z looked at the siblings, the siblings eyes widen and they backed away a few steps predator Z charges at them, the siblings quickly turned and ran back into the RV and they quickly shut the door. Predator Z looks at the door momentarily before turning around to faced the bear carcass it moves to the carcass sniffs it a bit before it's started to feast on the rear area.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Predator Z digs into the bear's side, it makes growling sounds as it grabs onto the liver, Predator Z puts it's front left hand on the rear leg and pulls the liver out, the liver shakes in predator Z's mouth then predator Z lifts up its mouth and shallowed the liver whole. After shallowing the liver Predator Z hovers it's mouth over the stomach area, it let's out a low growl before it digs into the stomach.

Inside the RV Lynn Sr. is on the chair wincing in pain as his mangled up ankle was killing him, as his blood spilled onto the floor making a little puddle as well as staining his shoes. The Loud siblings watch their father's pain in dread, it pains them to see their dad in so much pain.

Rita comes to him with the first aid kid she knelt down and open the kit. She takes out a disinfectant spray, "Okay this is going to sting a bit honey." Rita sprays Lynn's ankle, he shuts his eyes, grinned his teeth, and slammed his fist on the table the Loud kids cringe from that. Rita puts the spray away and picks up a bandage wrap.

"Okay I'm going to wrap it up now, it's going to be really painful so prepare yourself."

Lynn Sr. nodded reluctantly, "Let's get this over with."

Rita slowly moves the bandage wrap to the ankle, sweat forms on her forehead as she is hesitant to do it, the kids looked away to not see this. Rita takes in a deep breath before finally putting the wrap on a Lynn's ankle, tears escape from his eyes as pain erupted through him, he could hear the flesh squish under the wrap. More pain fills him as his wife wraps the bandage around his ankle, he gives grunts of pain as more tears flowed through his cheeks.

The kids cringe under each of their father's painful grunts, finally after what felt like many painful hours Rita cuts the wrap, "Okay while although I am not a nurse I must say that you have to lay off that ankle for a couple of days."

Lynn Sr. looked at his bandage ankle with bitter, "Swell, this camping trip just keeps getting better and better. What else can happen the RV blows up, that thing gets in here, or hey we all catch some disease. I mean everything is going topsy turvy right."

"Dad calm down!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, daddyo this isn't the time to give up." Luna added.

Lynn Sr. looked at his kids in shame, "I'm sorry guys, this whole ordeal is just getting to me."

Leni moves to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Dad, we understand."

"Just remember we're Loud and are proud." Lynn address.

"Your right LJ we are Loud and proud." Lynn Sr. proudly stated.

"We are Loud and proud!" Luna added.

Luan and Lynn join in, "Loud and proud!"

Lincoln, Lilly, and Rita also joined in, "Loud and proud!" The family begin to say together, "Loud and proud, Loud and proud, Loud and proud, Loud and proud!"

A loud roar interrupts them, Lynn Sr. looks out the broken window to see Predator Z rushing towards them. Lynn Sr. let's out a a yelp before he pushed Leni and Rita down as he dived to the floor, Predator Z upper half goes through the broken window.

The family screamed and Lilly started to cry as Predator Z snapped it's mouth at them along with slashing at them with it's claws, it looks to Lincoln and slashed at his face Lincoln jumped out of the way, it turns to Luan and did the same thing to her she ducks the claws slashed her hair tearing off a few strands Luan cried out in pain. Predator Z looks down to Lynn Sr., Rita, and Leni and reaches for them making them scream.

Lynn watches as it slashes it's claws at her parents and sister, she crosses hers eyes in anger she wasn't going let it take anymore of her family members, she runs to her bag and quickly pulls out one of her hockey sticks. Lynn turns and then charges at Predator Z, Predator Z looks up to the incoming hockey stick and gets hit in the face which forced it out the window, Predator Z falls onto it's side.

"Get wreck creep!" Lynn shouted as she held the hockey stick over her head. Predator Z gets up and snarled as it stares at her, it raises it's upper body up on the RV wall and roars at her.

Just then at that moment Flip comes out through the bushes, "Hey I saw your smoke signals and I was wondering what the hell is going on?" Flip eyes go wide in surprise as he catches site of Predator Z, Predator Z looks at him in interest it then gets down and charged towards him, Flip turn back the way we came and screamed as Predator Z roared loudly as it chased after him.

The Louds come out of the RV and looked in that direction as they heard Flip screams fade into the distance.

"You think its going to catch poor Flip?" Leni asked.

"I don't know, but I hope he can run fast." Lynn Sr. replied.

"So what now?" Luan asked.

Rita shrugs, "I suppose we try to contact for help again. Maybe if we build some cellular tower we could call someone for help."

"Build a tower, are you sure we could do that mom?" Lynn asked, "I mean we could build it if Lisa was here but its just us, I don't think we can build that."

Rita puts her hands on her hips, "Come on LJ just because Lisa isn't here doesn't mean we can't build it that's just quitter talk." Lynn perked up Rita smiled, "And are you a quitter?"

Lynn pumped her chest up while showing a determined face, "I ain't no quitter!" Lynn runs out to get something to make a cellular tower.

"Just have to know the right thing to say." Rita calmly said, she looks to the rest of the family. "Come on guys let's get building."

The others nodded and went to get some stuff to build out of Lynn Sr. begins to go to, but Rita stopped him, "Hold it honey, you gotta stay here."

"But I can help." He insisted.

"Lynn you got a torn up leg you need to rest."

"But"

"No buts now rest."

Lynn moans as he planted his butt on the door ledge, from there he watch his family gather stuff mainly metal that was ripped off by predator Z, Lynn looked up at the sky, there were a few clouds moving along with the bottoms dark now he wasn't a weather man but he had a feeling that it was going to storm later.

The Loud children climb to the top of the RV and put the parts together for the bottom part, they went back down to get more stuff for the cellular tower. From afar a raccoon with a big bug in his hands, he places the bug in his mouth as he watched the Louds move to the ground and the RV roof.

A fox comes out from the bushes sniffing the air, she goes to the bear's lifeless corpse, she sniffs the corpse and then begins to eat the tasty meat, a flock of birds come down to join on the feast.

* * *

Much later the Louds stood in front of the RV looking at the cellular tower they made, it was made out of the metal of the RV along with some twigs, and leaves with mud sticking them together.

"Wow this is goofy looking." Lincoln stated.

"Yeah it looks like it's going to fall apart any moment." Luna agreed.

"I know it doesn't look great guys, but maybe it will work." Rita reassured as she pulled out her phone, she turns it on but to her dismay she wasn't connecting, "Dang it."

"Not connecting?" Lynn Sr. asked from the door ledge.

"Not connecting." Rita replied in frustration as she put the phone back into her back pocket. "I thought this will work." Rita looks at it, "Does it need anything else?"

"Maybe a pointy thingy at the end." Leni stated.

The family looked at her in confusion, "Pointy thingy?"

"You know those things at the end."

"Oh yeah now I know what your talking about dude." Luna said.

"I guess it needs that, do any of you see anything like that?" Rita asked.

They looked around then Lincoln pointed to Lola's tiara. "You think that'll work?"

"Maybe." Rita replied.

Lincoln runs over to the tiara while his family stayed behind, nearby the flock of birds looked up from their meal and fly away in panic, Lincoln picks up the tiara and turns around to rejoin them he hears a sound to his left he turns and catches sight of predator Z rushing out of the forest towards him. He yelps and turns to run but got knocked down on his stomach, he then feels it clamps its mouth on his waist and picked him up, he screams as it does this.

"LINCOLN!" His family screamed as they held their arms out towards him. Predator Z looks at them for a moment and then carrys Lincoln away into the woods.

"Dudes, that thing just took our bro!" Luna exclaimed.

"We gotta go save him!" Leni said.

"Yeah we gotta get him back!" Luan agreed.

"Let's get our bro back!" Lynn shouted.

The girls went into the RV they grab supplies Leni picks up some hair spray, Luna picks up her guitar, Luan picks up her spring loaded boxing gloves, and Lynn grabbed some of her sports equipment.

Lynn turns to her sister's "Okay you got the things you need?"

They all shouted, " YEAH!"

"Then lets go get our brother back!"

They then scream like some tribe and then rushes out of the RV and into the forest.

"Girls wait!" Rita sighs she turns and gives Lilly to Lynn, then she leans down and picked up a metal pipe. "I'll be right back Lynn, I'm going to save our son." Rita runs into the forest after her daughters.

Lynn looks down to Lilly, "Looks like we're going to be missing the action."

"Poo, poo." Lilly nodded.

* * *

Predator Z with Lincoln in tow enters a large cave, the cave gets dark with each step it took, Lincoln felt like gagging as the stench of rotting flesh fills his nose, and although this was terrifying he couldn't help but wonder why it dragged him here instead of eatting him immediately at the RV.

The two get to an area that was lit up due to a hole on top of the cave roof, predator Z drops him onto the ground, it pinned him with its right hand leans down to Lincoln's right leg and broke it along with his other leg with its mouth, Lincoln screamed in pain.

Knowing that Lincoln wasn't going anywhere predator Z turned its attention to a rock pile, through his cries of pain Lincoln looked over and saw that the rock pile had a cluster of eggs behind it, their were about ten eggs in all. Predator Z gently rubbed its snout against one of the eggs. It let's out a soft growl before turning and walk away into the darkness.

Lincoln now understand two things one that thing was female and two he was going to be her babies first meal.

"I hope my family coming to save me, because I don't want to be a white omelette."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lynn looked down at the ground closely as she studied predator Z's tracks, she along with her sisters and mother stood in a dense area of the forest, it was so dense that the trees were blocking the sun making it a little dark.

The footprints went through the place and went into a more thicker part, Lynn carefully touched a footprint and then stood up, "Come on it went this way."

They walk through the dense forest around them birds sang, nearby a moose looked up an watch them pass by as it chewed on a plant. They come out of the dense forest and into a nice open clearing with tall grass.

They plowed through the tall grass, bugs flew all around them making them swatt at the air to leave them be. They get to a medium size ravine with a log bridge, they looked down the ravine nervously, the bottom was rocky grey, they then looked at the log Rita touches it, the log stays firm so it looked safe to cross, but to make sure she decided to go first she gets on it and slowly goes across it, she gets to the middle and took a little glance down making her gulp, then she gets to the other side and lets out a sigh of relieve before she turns back to her daughters.

"Okay girls come across one at a time."

Lynn went first with no problem as she ran across it, Luna went next but she went slowly with her arms out to balance herself her left boot slips on the log a bit making her loose her balance a bit, she waved her arms around to keep herself from falling off the log and land in the rocky floor below, Luna manages to regain her balance and after taking a few deep breaths and feeling her heart beat rapidly she moves and gets across the log. Luan was next she is a little nervous as she made her way across the log, she had manage to make it across leaving Leni the last one to go across.

Leni goes over to the logs edge and looked down to the bottom, she yelps and took five quick steps away from the cliff's edge.

"What's wrong Leni?" Rita asked.

"I can't do it guys it's to high! I might fall!"

"Relax Leni this log is totally stable." Lynn pats the other end of the log it shakes a bit.

"I'm so like not getting on there."

They all waved at her to come, but she just wouldn't budge, that was until Lynn shouted, "Come on Leni don't you want to save Lincoln!?"

"Of course I do."

"Then come on."

Leni gulps and very slowly approach the log, she shakily places her right foot on the log and very slowly gets on it, Leni takes five very slow steps across before she looks down the ravine and yelped as she laid down on her stomach as she hugged onto the log. Leni proceeds to slither her way across the log, she finally makes it to the other side of the log once off the log she kisses the ground.

Leni gets back up as she looked back to the log, "OMG you guys, my life just flash through my eyes!"

"Well your across it Leni so don't worry, now come on." Lynn stated.

Lynn leads them away from the ravine and into the forest where it was all misty and thick vegetation, up in the sky clouds begin to gather in the distance. They came out through the bushes and came upon a large cave with skeletons on the side and bones scattered everywhere.

"This is definitely its lair dudes." Luna exclaimed, they look at the entrance uneasily.

"So how are we going to do this?" Leni asked.

"I say we rush in there and beat that thing to death." Lynn suggested.

"Let's not do that." Luan countered.

"Agreed we just go in, get Lincoln, and get out simple." Rita said.

"But mom we need to avenge our siblings."

"I want revenge to Lynn but I don't want to have any more of my children killed."

"Dudes are we just going to save our little bro, or just stand here talking." Luna said.

"Right we should start but be very careful."

The Louds approach the cave entrance, they covered their noses as the horrible odor of rotten flesh hits them hard.

"Oh that reeks." Luan stated as she held her nose.

They enter the cave, they go through slowly and quietly it was damp and dark with the sounds of water dripping from stalactites, they then spot a light ahead of them with a outline of a figure on the edge.

"What's that?"

"Don't know Luan, but let's check it out." Lynn replied as she walked closer to the light and the figure with her family close behind her, they get into the light and more closer to the figure, the figure turns to face them causing them to flinch but then they sighed in relieve when they saw it was just Lincoln.

"Guys thank goodness your here."

Lincoln is immediately swarmed by them as they get on their knees asking if he was okay, Luna takes a glances towards his broken legs and gasped in horror making the others look in that direction and they to gasp. Luan gently puts her hand on his leg causing him to flinch in pain.

"Sorry."

"Its fine just don't touch me there." He grumbled in pain.

"How are we going to get poor Linky back to the RV?" Leni asked as she had her hands to her chest with great concern on her face.

"Well have to carry him back and get to a hospital." Rita replied as she gently rubbed Lincoln's cheeks to calm him down. "Can we please hurry, that thing is in this cave and she most likely heard you."

"She?" They all said in surprise.

"Yes I found out that its a girl."

"How did you find that out?" Luan asked.

"By those eggs over there." Lincoln pointed behind them, they look and did indeed see the eggs that were clustered neatly together, Luna walks two steps toward them as she couldn't keep her eyes away from them, "So this thing is going to be a mommy."

"I think the bigger issue here is that there's going to be more of these things!" Lynn snapped.

"Oh dudes one was bad enough, but more going to be worst."

"Girls we should get out of here!" Rita said as she picked Lincoln up.

"Right."

They turn to leave when Luna yelped as she got knocked down to her stomach, she gets dragged back into the darkness, Luna screams as she clawed the rocky floor, her screams were long and high before they were abruptly cut off.

They scream her name and then run off, Lynn however stopped she turns to the eggs anger surged through her as she thinks of her siblings that have fallen thanks to that thing. So she decided right there and then that if that thing has taken away people that were important to her, then she will take away something from her.

Lynn approach them with her hockey stick pulled out, she swings and smashed three eggs, she swings and swings smashing more eggs, she smashes the last egg and looked down at the smashed eggs, egg shells were everywhere and develop embryos laid out. Lynn looks at them in anger and then ran off to rejoin her family.

Predator Z comes out of the darkness with part of Luna's leg in her mouth, she shallows the leg whole and then turned her head to her nest of smashed eggs, she growls softly as she leaned her snout towards one of the embryos, she gently nudges it as she sadly growls. She glances outside her nest to see footprints leading away from it, her eyes go wild and growls loudly, then she lets out a loud roar of rage.

The Louds were a good distance away from the cave when they heard that roar, they jump and look back, they look at each other and then ran, they crash through bushes and branches behind them they could hear her crashing through the vegetation roaring loudly.

They come out of the forest and come across the log again, up in the sky dark clouds covered the sky, thunder could be heard in the distance.

They go across the log with Luan, Leni, and Lynn going first and Rita with Lincoln in tow at the rear. Rita reaches the middle of the log when Predator Z came out of the forest, she runs to the end of the log, she looks at the log and then looked down the ravine. Predator Z looks at Rita places her front hands on the log and roars at her, she digs her claws into the wood and starts to shake the log.

Rita struggles to keep her balance, her feet slips and she falls belly first onto the wood, Lincoln flew out of her arms and crashed closed to the other side he groans in pain as he had landed on his legs, Lynn comes onto the log and grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him safely to the other side. Rita in meantime is hanging onto the log as she dangled above the ravine, she could feel her grip slipping as the log continued to shake, thinking quickly Rita reaches out for the pipe she had tied down to her pants, her other hand begins to slip, Rita gripped it and stabbed it into the log and pulls herself back to the top.

Predator Z releases the log and then gets on it, she slowly approaches Rita, Rita gets to her knees then glances over to see Predator Z moving closer to her, Predator Z stops and they both stare into each others eyes, both of them looking at one of the other with rage. Predator Z roars and jumps towards her, Rita gets the pipe out of the log and points it towards Predator Z, Predator Z lands on it and the pipe goes through her chest and out of her left shoulder with the other end covered in blood.

Predator Z roars in pain as she backed away from Rita and shakes her body trying to get the pipe out of her, Rita gets to her feet and makes a run to the other side, Predator Z notices this and lunged at her, she snaps her jaws shut nearly grabbing Rita's legs instead she falls onto the log. The said log which couldn't support that much weight shook and the end leading to the cave came loose and fell, the other end lifts up Rita jumps and bumps her knee against one of the roots but overall she made it to the other side.

The log falls into the ravine along with Predator Z, the Louds look over the edge and watched as they fell to the bottom with a loud thud, when the smoke cleared it revealed predator Z laying on her side motionless.

"Is it dead?" Leni asked.

"It better be." Lynn stated.

"Never mind that now girls, we need to get back to the RV."

"But what about your knee mom?"

"It's fine Luan now come on." With that Rita leads them away from the ravine and to the dense forest.

* * *

Lighting flashes through the sky, thunder bangs loudly, and the wind began to blow. From the bottom of the ravine Lisa watched as lighting flashes through the sky.

"That was an interesting form of fork lighting. I hope I make it back to the RV in time because this looks like it's going to be a big storm, possibly in the server category." Lisa walked further into the ravine, she hated to admit it but during her return trek back to the RV she has gotten lost, she didn't know how but she got turned around in the forest and somehow got into this ravine that she traveled down for about two hours. She hopes that at the end of this ravine is an exit that is close to home.

Lisa turns a corner and spots a large log with some creature laying motionless next to it, walking closer to the creature Lisa could say that this creature was something she never in her life seen before, it certainly wasn't anything naturally made, it more look like a hybrid of some kind.

"Oh Einstein! This must be Predator Z. This thing looks magnificent and more complete then those hybrids I've seen in that lab, oh those spikes and that armor this must've been really magnificent to watch this thing in action." Lisa looks to its back and sees the pipe covered in blood sticking out.

"Hmm, this blood is fresh this must've just happen, well as long as its dead I might as well get some samples of it in order to analyze this." Lisa reaches over to predator Z's side and plucked out one of the creature's hairs, Lisa looked at the hair closely with fascination, "This hair sample is going to be great to examine back at the lab."

Lisa looks to the creature's mouth, "I should also get one tooth to."

Lisa crawls over to the mouth, she pries it open with her hand she clenched her nose from the horrible smell coming out, Lisa looks away for a bit as she did predator Z open her right eye and stared at Lisa, she closes it when Lisa turned around.

Lisa looked at the teeth trying to figure out which tooth to take, she decides it would be the bottom left fang. She grips the tooth and yanks but it was really stuck in there, Lisa gives it a couple hard yanks but the tooth wouldn't budge, sweat forms on her head Lisa lets go and wipes the sweat off before she went back to work. She grabbed the tooth and yanked some more, Lisa glances up a bit she catches the creatures open eyes.

Before Lisa could respond predator Z clamped her mouth shut on her hand, Lisa screamed in terror as she got lifted up from the ground while predator Z gets up to her full height. Predator Z then lifted up her head and open up her mouth Lisa flew up a short distance before her upper body went into predator Z's mouth, predator Z shakes her as she moved her head back and fourth, she then crushes her jaws down killing Lisa instantly but instead of eating her predator Z drops her down. Predator Z looks over to the rock wall, then moves towards it kicking Lisa's limb body away.

* * *

From the top of the cliff the sounds of rocks could be heard getting louder and louder, Predator Z's clawed hand slams onto the cliffs edge, then the other one with that predator Z pulls herself up, rain falls on her as she looks around the area she sniffs the air and then roars loudly while lighting flashed behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lynn Sr. and Lilly watch a stroke of lightning flash through the sky from within the RV, they were sitting on the table with Lilly on Lynn's lap, the rain platters on the window heavily.

"I hope mom and the others get here soon, its raining cats and dogs out there."

"Poo, poo."

"Oh yes I sure hope they manage to rescue Lincoln from that monster." They look at the woods in anticipation, but the heavy rain made it hard to see.

Lynn glances down to his bandage up ankle, it was aching badly making him wince from the pain, it was hard getting to the table as he had to literary hop on over here while Lilly crawled after him, he nearly fell over a couple times which caused him to put his weight on his injured foot making him yelp in pain.

Looking at it more he knew that although the bandage is doing good for the moment, he knew that he needed to see a doctor.

* * *

The rain hits them hard as Lynn, Luan, Leni, and Rita with Lincoln now back in her arms walked through the forest. The wind is blowing hard making the smaller trees bend plus making it hard to walk, another bolt of lighting flashes from the sky and hits a nearby tree sparks and wood flew in every direction they shield their eyes from the blast.

"We gotta get out of this storm." Luan stated.

"I think the RV is just behind that hill." Rita pointed out.

They make a run for it, however at that very moment the tree that got struck by lightning began to swing until it eventually went down, hearing the noise Lynn looks behind her and spots it falling towards her and her family.

"LOOK OUT!"

They jump out of the way in the nick of time, the tree makes a loud crash as it impacts the ground Rita looks at it while taking in heavy breaths the tree was just mere inches from her foot, her children sans Lincoln slowly got back up to their feet while they look at the fallen tree.

"Oh that was close." Luan said.

"Good thing you saw that Lynn." Leni added.

Lynn had her hands on her knees, "That doesn't matter now, come on we need to go." Without even waiting Lynn rushes away in the direction they were going.

"Geez Lynn sure is getting bossy." Leni resorted.

"Don't judge her girls she's just tense from all this horror we experienced." Rita lecture as she got back up with Lincoln in tow.

They didn't say anything else, and just followed Lynn, they go over the hill and spotted the RV just past the treeline they smiled and ran faster. They break through the treeline ahead of them they spot their father and baby sister smiling at them in relief. They had made it, they were now going to be safe from this storm, and they were pretty sure that predator Z is dead from that impalement from the pipe and that fall down the ravine. Sure they still had no idea how to get out of this place, but at least they'll be able to think of a way out in peace without getting attack every second.

"Lynn open the door!"

Lynn nodded and moved to open the door, the door opens and he motions them to come in, they gladly rush forward towards it, from his perspective Lincoln looked sideways and he goes into panic mode.

"MOM TO THE SIDE!"

"Huh? Rita barely turned her head when she suddenly got bumped so hard that it knocked her over to her side and launched Lincoln out of her arms and land some feet away from her. Rita lifts her head up and the girls turn around while Lynn Sr. watched from the doorway, they'll had the look of horror on their faces.

Predator Z stood in-between them and Lincoln, she looks at them and roars before turning her attention to Lincoln who is lifting his upper body up, predator Z moves her head towards him her snout just inches away from his face, Lincoln whimpers as she sniffs him droll drops on his dirty shirt, she nudges his face with her snout. She then opens her mouth and roars loudly spit hits his face along with rancid breath.

Lynn rushes forward to save her brother, but gets smacked away by predator Z's tail. Using her left hand she knocks Lincoln down onto his stomach pinning him down she leans down and bit into his back Lincoln screamed as the teeth tear into his flesh, she lets go then bites into his shoulder while she scratches into the lower part of the back with her claws. Predator Z turns him onto his back and claws into his stomach then bites into his chest, Lincoln spits out blood, his eyes were filled with blood.

Predator Z grabs his neck, then with a hard yank she tears out Lincoln's head off of his neck, his head rolls a few meters away. She looks over at the head, walks over to it, and crushed it like a watermelon with her right hand then releases a roar with thunder banging loudly in the background.

The Louds were saddened and shocked at this, they spent the day to rescue him and now it just blew up in their faces or splattered in this case, they failed to keep him safe and now he was dead with his head splattered. Predator Z looks over at them and charged. They ran into the RV, Leni goes to shut it but predator Z burst her upper half through the doorway, like the window her spikes stop her, she growls in anger and shakes her body around twisting the doorframe allowing her to inch her way further in. The Louds backed away from the snarling mouth of teeth and slashing claws.

Predator Z looks forward and spots Lilly, she reaches for her with her claws Lynn gasped, he goes over and picked his daughter up away from the deadly claws, however the claws strike his injured ankle, tearing up his bandage forcing him down, as he fell Luan was quick and picked Lilly up from his hands. On the floor Lynn winced in pain as his wound is open again, predator Z then sinks her claws into it making him scream loudly as she begins to pull him out, Rita and Leni grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

Outside Lynn gets up from the ground her shirt is covered in mud as well as her face, she glances over to the decapitated body of her brother. Her heart sunk as she looked at him, her young brother who she promise to protect is now gone forever, she glances to the RV to see his and her other siblings murderer poking her upper body through the doorway.

A sudden rage went through her, she absolutely had enough of this monster, she killed her family for the last time, Lynn looks down and picked up her hockey stick and baseball bat, she goes into a football player pose then charges at predator Z.

Inside Rita, Leni, and Luan were having a tug a war with predator Z with their father/husband, she tugs him away but they pull him back, the claws dig deep into Lynn's injured ankle fresh blood falls onto the floor, the pain was hell Lynn felt like that he was about to pass out. Suddenly the claws releases him they fell backwards, they look at each other before looking out the door.

* * *

Lynn had jumped onto predator Z's back and powed her hockey stick into the armor back as she kept a death like grip on it.

Predator Z moved out of the doorway and snapped her jaws on the air as she reach for Lynn, she shakes her body violently making Lynn loose her grip, predator Z moves her upper body around and gripped the back of Lynn's pants with her mouth then throws her to the ground.

Predator Z watched her as she quickly gets back up on her feet with her bat ready to strike, predator Z lunged forward with her mouth wide open Lynn swings and hits her in the jaw, predator Z's head broke left spit flew out of her mouth. She shakes her head to shake away the pain, she turns to Lynn who swings the bat again, but predator Z dodged it she growls at Lynn but she growled at her back.

The two circle each other, they waited for one of the other to make a move predator Z swiftly turned and lunged at her again, Lynn swings again predator Z open up her mouth and closed it on the bat the two pulled on the bat, predator Z lifts her upper body up lifting Lynn with it, she turns her upper body right and slammed onto ground bringing Lynn down to her back making her release her grip on the bat.

Predator Z throws the bat away, and turns to Lynn, lunged at her with a wide open mouth Lynn doged by rolling left predator Z's mouth slammed into the mud, she lifts her mouth out of the mud and spits it out. Predator Z turns to see Lynn rushing towards her, Lynn jumped in a king Fu stance, predator Z moves her body back then bumped it against Lynn, one of the spikes went into Lynn's shoe as she got bumped back. Lynn lands on her side blood began flow out of her shoe.

Lynn ignores the pain as she gets back up, predator Z slowly approaches her, she studies Lynn carefully this one is more defensive than the others and with her existing injury this human could actually do some damage to her. She then looks down to Lynn's bleeding foot her eyes crossed as she now knew that this human is also injured so she would be slow, now all she needed to do was get the human in her mouth, kill her, then go after the other humans.

Lynn looked at her, predator Z looks right back at her as if she is studying her, Lynn looks behind her where the bat is lying in the mud, she needed to get that bat. Predator Z notices that Lynn is distracted and took this opportunity to lunged at her again.

Lynn jumps out of the way predator Z's jaws snap shut just inches away from her back, predator Z slips on the mud and falls into it on her side.

Lynn takes this chance to race to the bat, she dives down and grabs it. Lynn turns and swings hard just as predator Z was one step away from her with mouth wide open; her top left fang spits out of her mouth from the impact. Lynn swings again and hits her upper shoulder making her fall on one side, Lynn strikes again and hits the head with so much force that the top part of the bat broke off. Predator Z roars in anger she gets back up quickly and swipes at Lynn with her left hand, sending her flying through the air and land just inches away from the RV, Lynn raised herself up her shirt had been ripped up and now she had three scratch marks on her chest.

Lynn looks to her scratch marks, then up to predator Z who is walking towards her roaring loudly, she gets six feet away from her before stopping, she growls loudly as she crouches down getting ready to pounce. Predator Z roars and goes to jump when a lighting bolt strikes the metal pole, electricity surged through the body then it explodes, body parts flew everywhere. Lynn shields her eyes, she feels her cooked organ and small body parts hit and bounce off of her.

Lynn uncovers her eyes predator Z is completely gone, the only thing that remained of her are the organs and body parts scatter everywhere, as well as a burned up head of hers that was inches away from Lynn's feet. Lynn couldn't say anything as she is to stun the only thing that came out of her is her steady breaths, her family stood in the doorway (sans Lynn Sr. who is still holding onto his ankle) looked at the mess that was once the monster that killed a large portion of their family, they were definitely stunned because it was there about to pounce on Lynn then it's whole body litterly exploded into chunks.

They didn't say or move a muscle, they just stood there for a long time around them the storm passed, the area lit up with the area wet with the smell of wet plants, they were only brought out of their stunned state when a horn blares off and a yellow van with a red logo and green pepper, the words Casagrandes were under the green pepper on the side. The Louds watch in surprise as the Casagrande family came pouring out and run at them as they all talked at the same time.

Rita had to wave her hands around to silence them, when they quieted down Rita and the others looked at them in confusion before asking the obvious question.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Bobby was talking to Lori, when he heard her get attack by something." Maria explain.

"Si' and then he told everyone and we figured that you were in trouble, so we drove to your house to find clues to where you are, by the way it looked like someone had fiesta in your home. Anyway we asked your neighbor on your whereabouts and he said that you went to these woods. We drove through these woods for hours and that storm sure didn't help us, but we found you and that's all that matters." Hector also explain.

Carlota looks around in disgust, "Ew, what is this stuff?"

Carlos looks at the burned organs and body parts, "Appears to be organs and body parts."

"Gross!"

Carlos looks over at the head, he walks over to it and picked it up with fascination. "This is a unusual animal."

Lynn gets to her feet, "That's a monster." She said in disgust before heading back to her family.

Rita then explained their horrifying tale with that thing, she began on when they arrived, rustling in the vegetation, hearing her roar, encountering her while on hike, being stuck in the RV as she stayed the area as she killed her kids, the battle with the bear, she chasing Flip, her coming back and take Lincoln away to her cave where they went to rescue him, then being chased to the log where Rita impaled her with a pole and she falling into the ravine where they thought she was dead, but then she ambushed them killed Lincoln, chased them into the RV, nearly dragged Lynn Sr. out, but got stopped by Lynn where they then proceeded to have a fight until she reached her demise.

As Rita told them this story the Casagrande family looked on in horror as well as sadness for the loss of Rita and Lynn's children, Ronnie Anne And Bobby held onto each other in grief over the ones that were close to them, it was harder for Ronnie Anne as she could see the headless body of her friend just a few meters away.

The Casagrandes move to them to comfort them, they spoke slowly and comfortly saying how sorry they were for their losses of their family members, they stood there talking to them for several hours.

* * *

The Casagrandes van pulled the RV out of the forest the Casagrandes were in it while the Louds were in the RV, Maria had bandage up Lynn's ankle and although that helped she told them they have to stop at the first hospital they come across.

Lynn is currently resting on the back bed while his remaining family members stand around in the living area thinking about the events that plauge them and the burial of Lincoln, Lola,. and the bottom half of Lana. They each give their respects to their dead siblings before leaving the area.

They all knew that it was going to take time for them to recover from this incident, but at least that monster was gone and she won't hurt anyone ever again.

* * *

On another road Flip in his rundown green car also drove out of the woods, he had manage to escape by climbing up a tree sure predator Z and scratched him in the butt and it was painful to sit right now, but overall he was alive with a special prize.

After she left, Flip had come down and headed back to his campsite when he spotted the Louds moving off in some direction while carrying weapons. Curious Flip followed them to the cave and hid behind a large rock until both the Louds and Predator Z was gone, he came out of his hiding place and went to the nest where he discovered an egg in the outside of the nest.

Looking at it he then had the bright idea to take it, as he figured that if it hatches it would be worth big bucks to see this weird animal. So he took it and now it was safely wrapped around a blanket and buckled up next to him.

* * *

Inside the cave a lizard walked to the nest site he looks down at the broken shells and embryos, as he then used his tongue to catch the flies next to them.

He then hears a cracking noise next to him, he turns his head in curiosity and sees another egg that had been knocked out of the nest, the egg was shaking as it had a crack on it, more cracks appear, a three finger hand came out. The hand shook then turn to the eggshell and pulls it off revealing a tiny face with a orange eye looking out.

The head turns and makes a tiny squeak as it looked at the motionless lizard that stared right back at it. The baby predator Z breaks free from his egg and struggled to walk a bit before he got the hang of it, he lets out another tiny squeak from his little crocodilian like snout.

He was slightly bigger than the lizard with tiny bumps of armor on his back and side, small spikes on the shoulders, his tail was short as a small dog's tail, and he had tiny sharp teeth. He is colored gray with a dark spot on his right eye.

The baby predator Z looked at the lizard in curiosity, he sniffs at it then open his mouth a little, he then lets out a tiny roar and jumped on the lizard, bringing it down on his back the baby bites down on the struggling lizard's throat and held on until the lizard eventually died. With his first meal ready the baby begins to feast on the lizard's body, plus beginning his first few minutes of life in this harsh wilderness.


End file.
